Nico, stuck at hogwarts
by ChristianCountryGirl
Summary: read the title.
1. Nico goes to grimmauld place

**A/N Hey y'all hope you like this story I've actually never seen/read Harry potter but I love percy Jackson and I want to write some thing, so here it is,sorry for any mistakes, if you see any please tell me about them.**

Nico was irritated he had been visiting hazel in camp Jupiter when a skeleton servant had cut his visit short, apparently his father had a job for him, usually he didn't mind a quest for a good cause but this seemed just foolish and a waste of time, not only that but he had to go to a school!

He shuddered at the prospect, he Hated school with a passion, and if that wasn't dumb enough he had to protect a boy called Harry potter a.k.a the-boy-who-lived he had been struck by a killing curse and survived, and because of that he was some sort of celebrity among his kind which goes to show how weak they were,

Nico had faced worse and everybody still shunned him. But the thing that really irked Nico the school wasn't a normal school, it was a school for wizards and witches! Nico really didn't like wizards or witches 'cause of an unfortunate run in with a few in LA. He sighed Hecate had blessed him with magic for the quest and had given him a wand when he asked what it was made of she had told him a minotaurs bone,(apparently it was possible to get a monsters bone but you had to be a god/goddess) its core was hydra blood!

His supplies were at the school named Hogwarts 'who in their right mind would name a school Hogwarts?! Then again he doubted that wizards/witches were totally sane' he thought shaking his head, he wanted to go straight to the school but he had to do a couple other things first he had to make sure the trial went well for Harry which he had done already and two stop at headquarters and give his cover story to professor dumb-the-door or something like that, which explained why he was currently glaring around in the middle of the side walk in London, he was supposed to go to number twelve grimmauld

place lets see 9-10-11-13, he raised a quizzical eyebrow at the small space in between 11-13 it shimmered he mentally faced palmed himself it was a top secret base and these people were wizards of course there would be some magical protection he closed his eyes and expanded his senses (he didn't actually have to close his eyes but that's what they did in movies wasn't it?) he sensed a mass of

shadows in the invisible{?} house, he checked the street to make sure no one was spying on him, caution took seconds but it could save your life, Nico had learned that the hard way, then he melted into the shadows.

Harry glanced around the table, Sirius looked unusually happy in fact everybody was happier than they had been in a while, he knew it was because they were all relieved his trial had gone well, the twins were deep in a discussion about a new prank Hermione was lecturing Ron about one-thing or another tonks was chatting with Molly and Arthur, moody was quiet seeming to be deep in thought his fake eye whirring "is it getting colder in here?" Ginny suddenly asked cutting off Hermione she looked offended and opened her mouth to start lecturing her how it was rude to interrupt people but Harry intervened "ya it is" he said uneasily Hermione glared at him for a second before turning to moody turning her a glare into a nervous expression she opened her mouth to say some thing but got cut off again this time by

shadow sliding across the floor towards the table, everybody jumped up and whipped out their wands pointing it at the shadow that had slid onto the table and stood up? It became the shape a person it solidified {?} into a boy Harry's eyes widened the boy looked about fourteen his clothes were all black black worn jeans, t-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots, his hair matched his clothes, but his skin

which would have stood out any where looked like the skin of a corpse (no pun intended)in contrast to the rest of his appearance he wore a skull ring on his left hand its eyes were red jewels that glittered cruelly his right hand rested on the hilt of a sword hanging on his chain belt, the boy looked around his face showed nothing no fear, no joy, no recognition, no surprise it seemed to be made of stone he

studied everybody when his eyes met Harry's he had the the almost irresistible urge to to run and crawl under his covers his from the middle of no where he remembered Mrs. Weaselly saying that 'the eyes were windows to the soul' if that were true he reflected this boy's soul would be pure evil the eyes

which he had thought would be brown were black and seemed to look straight through him, my eyes widened he had been at my trial in fact he was the one who made sure I got out in fact he was pretty sure he would have gotten his wand snapped if the boy had not intervened, he smirked, I raised my

wand trying to make it stop shaking, "who are you?"moody growled glaring at him the boy met his gaze head on "ever heard of stranger danger?" the boy smirked his voice was smooth and colder than ice it seemed to be very old and young at the same time, he stepped off the table spun an empty chair around and leaned back propping his feet up on the table then ever-so-casually pulled out a knife from

where'd it had been concealed in his jacket he started cleaning his nails with it Harry had seen this move on several movies at his aunts and uncles house he had always thought this move pretty cheesy, but staring at the black blade used so casually made his blood turn cold, moody stomped over to the boy and pushed his chair over but instead of falling the boy did a back-flip and raised an eyebrow at him "is that any way to treat a guest?" he asked with mock politeness "your not a guest unless people want you,and we don't," moody growled threateningly Harry had seen bigger men cringe at moody's

glare but the boy just looked slightly amused "actually" he said depositing his knife back into its hiding place "I'm not really ever wanted any where, so that doesn't really matter, any way I need to talk to Dumbledore" Harry's jaw dropped no one spoke to moody like that especially some one that young! "I am Dumbledore" moody announced "ya and I'm brok-oh-bummer"

the boy said rolling his eyes "I'm here" Dumbledore said sweeping in, the boy appraised him then shrugged and handed him a envelope he studied it then motioned for the boy to come with him out of the kitchen when they had left Mrs. Weaselly looked pointedly at the twins " you two stay away from that boy " she said sternly,

"yes mum" they said together though Harry doubted that they would actually listen to her, suddenly Dumbledore came back in " do you have an extra bed room?" he asked Mrs. weaselly shook her head Dumbledore sighed,

Harry noticed that the boy in black was leaning in the kitchen door way looking bored, "Harry, hermoine, Ron, and Ginny you need to head to bed now" Mrs. weaselly instructed Ron looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it, Harry followed the rest upstairs but not before he caught the boy-in-black studying him as if wondering if he would taste better fried or boiled.

**A/N And there is the first chapter yes, I know it sucks and sorry for the lousy ending but I was a bit rushed and didn't have time to do a good one. Please review. (I'll be more likely to continue.)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	2. Nico meets the twins

**A/N Oh my gosh I got five reviews, you guy's are awesome! Thanks so much,**

**ghostneverdie; thank you for being my 1rst reviewer. **

**Hayboss;thanks for the tip I'll try to be more careful with my punctuation. (but I stink at it) **

**ferfer94; they will be friends but not too close because I can't write good enough to really do a lot of scenes with them as main characters.**

**Any way here's something totally random but has any body else had their water shut off so they**

**had to brush their teeth with club soda instead? (I did that last night.)**

Nico studied the crazy old guy who was supposedly the head master of hogwarts, the guy was wearing some purple-ish blue robes, which Nico found totally distracting (as his adhd hated it when he had to focus on one task )

and a pointed hat which Nico found a bit stereotypical. The old guy led him down a hallway, as Nico walked, a part of his mind noted and memorized everything, a habit he'd picked up over the years, another part said his cover story over and over, and since Nico had alway's been a multitasker another

part of his brain was thinking about the best way to protect Harry. the old guy aka Dumbledore opened a door at the end of the hallway and led Nico into a parlor, he sat down on a recliner and gestured for Nico to sit, Nico sat on the arm of the couch Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling (Nico resisted punching the guy just so he could get rid of the twinkle,)

and opened his mouth to say something, Nico cut him off before he started "sir," he said keeping his tone respectful (he needed to if he wanted to get into the school,) he took a deep breath acting as if he were nervous and to a slight degree he was nervous that he would have to kill this guy if he refused and that wouldn't make him very popular with the wizards,

" I want to go to hogwarts, I know that its a school I need an invitation for but the other schools won't take me because I'm from America, and I'm really far behind on training, due to my mom was a muggle and my dad was a squib, and my grandma didn't tell me I was a wizard till right before she died" he said quietly making sure he said it like he actually meant it (he didn't like to brag but he was a good actor,)

Dumbledore studied him for a second "what a bout your parents?" he asked Nico shifted his feet and watched his shoes "they died in a car accident with my sister" he said quietly, he could feel the old guys sympathetic gaze on him, so he forced himself to look up " I need help harnessing the magic inside of me. When I get mad or sad weird things happen, can you help me?"

he said when the silence got to much, he put some desperation in his voice near the end of the sentence, Dumbledore nodded "you may, but I need to know how you got here, and how you knew to come here." Nico nodded fully expecting this " I spent all last year with my aunt, she's the last person that I m related to, alive at least,"

Nico paused for a second then continued "she was also a squib but her parents were wizard's, she told me of hogwarts, and she told me about the black family, cause apparently my grandparent's and the blacks were friends so I figured I'd check it out." Nico finished his speech and exhaled slowly, Dumbledore nodded

"where's your aunt now?" he asked gently, Nico pretended to take a sudden interest in his shoe's "she died of a heart attack" he said quietly, hoping that the old guy would hurry up, he wanted to contact hazel a.s.a.p, Dumbledore finally nodded and stood up, " I'm sorry to hear that, and yes, I think that could be arranged, do you have any where to stay tonight?" he asked, Nico shook his head he didn't want to say something wrong and blow his act,

Dumbledore looked curios, but didn't comment "don't worry, you can probably stay here." he said smiling at Nico again, Nico glanced at him and scowled, Dumbledore wore a look Nico had seen way to often, pity, he shifted restlessly, Dumbledore led him back to the kitchen/dining room and went over to the redheaded lady who reminded Nico of a fire, she was definitely the mom around the house, he

caught the redheaded twin's staring at him and scheming something together, they reminded Nico of the stolls and he knew he'd have to keep on his toes around them two, he made a mental note to ask them what kind of pranks they specialized in, he heard the mom tell the younger looking ones to go upstairs he watched as Harry started to follow the other he wondered why the heck they picked him to be the-chosen-one, something did remind him of Percy Nico had to admit,

but if Nico put Percy and Harry back to back there was no way Harry could win, Nico locked eyes with Harry he mentally corrected himself for a second Harry just stared at him then the bushy haired girl pulled on his arm and led him upstairs, Dumbledore gestured for Nico to come over to the table "it's been arranged, you can stay in the living room if you don't mind, as all the rooms are full"

"that's fine" he said shortly, "have you eaten, dear?" the redheaded mom asked, "yes,ma'am" Nico answered, he actually hadn't but he didn't feel like sitting at the table letting them all stare at him,"if you don't mind I'm kind of tired, ma'am" he said politely the mom nodded "why don't you show him to the living room"

she said with a pointed look to the twins they grinned and hopped up, "follow us" they said in unison Nico nodded and the twins led him back to the hallway there they introduced themselves "hi I'm Gred" one said "and I'm Forge" the other cut in they both stuck out their hand grinning like maniacs " Fred, George" Nico greeted them calmly and shook both their hands Fred and George raised their eyebrows "did he just?" Fred asked looking at George " I think he did" George answered " how did"

" you"

" know?"

they asked Nico just shrugged they continued down the hallway middle door "so what was the last prank you two played?"

"us? Pranking?"

"we"

"never"

the twins said switching with each other,

"unhuh, ya, listen tomorrow I have a couple of pranking ideas if you want to hear 'em" the twins grinned at each other, then nodded eagerly at Nico, Nico mentally smiled maybe this school might have a bright side, the twins left, and Nico lay on the couch, he knew he wouldn't sleep much, he never did thanks to the nightmares,

but he had become used to having just the bare minimum of sleep. He reached into the shadows and pulled out his iPod and guitar, he stuck his ear-buds in and quietly played along to "Demons" by imagine dragons, already aware of a certain 'golden trio' who were creeping down the stair's to "interrogate" him.

**A/N And there it is, sorry if its not very good but my mind is else where, I think I left it on my bed**

**0.o any who reviews are welcome they help me write. if you see any mistakes you can PM me or if your a fellow demigod then you can I.M me. Oh and I can't really think of any good pranks so if you can think of some I'd love to hear them. ;)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya.**


	3. Nico goes through interrogation

**A/N Hey guy's just wanted to say thanks so much for all the reviews, you guy's are awesome!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any thing except the plot. If you see any mistakes please tell me.**

Hermoine paced in the boy's room " there's no way he apperated," she ranted " maybe he's agnimus and-" Ron started "and what?! He can turn into a shadow? No way, it's impossible" she was practically yelling with frustration " I think he's kind of cute!"

ginny mused, the golden trio stared at her "what? If you want to know a guy the best thing to do is talk to him" she said Harry nodded "why don't we go talk to him?" he asked " are you crazy, he could be a death eater or a spy working for Voldemort!" Ron yelled, Harry and Hermoine shushed him, ginny got up

" well I'm going to bed, you guy's can do what ever you want" she said the golden trio silently watched her go out " I think we should talk to him" Hermoine said softly Harry nodded agreeing with her " am I the only sane one in this room!"

Ron said the other two looked at him expectantly, Ron threw up his hands "fine!" he huffed " but if he captures us and we get taken to Voldemort then killed, you can't say I didn't warn you," Harry rolled his eyes "we have to wait a little bit, at least until the adults go to bed" the others nodded and settled down.

Harry crept down the stairs followed closely by Hermione and Ron, they had gotten the twins to tell them where the creepy boy was staying for the night, Harry crept nervously toward the living room door,

guitar music wafted softly from behind it, Harry was surprised to hear it to say the least, the boy-in-black didn't seem to be the kind who played music, he shrugged mentally, as he got closer he could make out the tune but didn't recognize the song, he paused outside the door, and listened for a moment, and suddenly he felt a lot less eager to find out who the boy was,

he shook his head and pushed the door open. the boy-in-black sat on a couch he was playing a black guitar and seemed to be oblivious to everything around him, " you don't have to stand there in the door all night, if your gonna come in then do it." the boy suddenly said without looking up Harry walked in, Hermoine right behind him,

Ron came last, the door clicking shut behind him, they sat down in a couch facing him, the boy-in-black finished his song, then glanced up and sighed, then setting his guitar down beside him, he pulled out some ear-buds Harry hadn't noticed before, he pulled himself up and swung his feet over the side he leaned forward his elbows resting on his knees,

and Harry noticed, he looked underweight, "so... I'm guessing you three didn't come in here to wish me happy birthday, did you?" he asked sarcastically but went on before they could speak, " guess not, you guy's have probably come to ask me questions, so I'm gonna save you the trouble and tell you what I'm willing, then you guy's can ask me what ever you want but I most likely won't answer it" the boy paused for a second then inhaling he started.

" my name's Nico di Angelo, I'm the same age as you guy's,I'm a half blood, the weird traveling you saw before is a family thing, I came here to look for Dumbledore to see if I could enroll in Hogwarts, I have no living relations, and I like the color black. Did I forget any thing? No? Good! you guy's go to bed, any more questions can be answered tomorrow."

with that the bo- Nico and his guitar melted into the shadows and he was gone, the golden trio sat stunned, then Hermoine got up and headed for the door "you heard him, we can talk to him tomorrow, I'm going to bed!"

Hermoine said over her shoulder Ron followed her. Harry sat staring at nothing in-particular, his thoughts roaming between Nico and Voldemort, there had to be a connection somewhere right? He finally got up but as he he headed for the door he couldn't get over the feeling that he was missing some thing.

Nico muttered curses in several languages under his breath, why the heck had he forgotten to point out a specific place to travel to, now he was some where still in London (he hoped) and trudging down a dark crooked ally way, he finally came to a slightly more open street he saw a bar a little way's down,

now Nico wasn't much of a drinker but he suddenly remembered the time the stolls had come just come back to London and they would not stop telling him about there stop at a local pub there and how much better the drinks were, so Nico figured he may as well go in, he shouldered through the door, the pub was pretty quiet and once Nico's eyes adjusted to the light

he quickly realized that this was a wizard pub, if the robes and crazy hats were any thing to go by, he saw several of them staring at him, he glared at them and made a ripple of fear go around the room, immediately they looked away Nico walked up to the bar

and after a careful consideration he got a butter beer, he took it to a corner booth and inconspicuously made the shadows slightly darker so no one would notice him, he pulled out an ambrosia cigarette (like ambrosia but it was the smoke that healed you) and lit it, taking slight comfort that he wouldn't have to deal with the wizards till the morning.

Breakfast was a pretty calm affair for Nico as he was the only one who was going to Hogwarts with nothing to pack, the ride to the station was also quiet for Nico due to his ear-buds which were on loud enough to drown out the noise of the others talking, he watched as the twins ran through the portal

thingie he quickly followed them but was shoved through the crowd as soon as he got on the other side and he lost sight of the twins, he noticed Mrs. weaselly looking for him ( she'd been properly introduced to him at breakfast)

but he ignored her, not wanting to have to endure her sympathetic looks, he walked into the train, and was immediately bumped into by a bleach blonde aristocratic looking boy "watch where your going, filthy mudblood" the boy snarled "you watch it, brat" Nico spat back mimicking the boy perfectly (he'd learned how to mimic from a ghost in Elysium)

the said boy glared at Nico and if looks could kill Nico wouldn't have been standing much longer but the boy's glare did absolutely nothing and after a few seconds Nico finally broke the silence " well, when you decide to at least try to get back at me, you come tell me, I'll be happy to hear your ideas" then he strode down the hallway to continue his search for a compartment.

**A/N hoped you liked this chapter, though it was more of a filler than any thing else, sorry if it stank. Please R&amp;R, they motivate me to write. ;)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	4. He is sorted

**A/N hey guy's hope you like this chapter, I'm really sorry about the punctuation mistakes punctuation is my weakness, please go to _YouTube_ and search _marines singing frozen let it go _it gets really funny towards the end and it should put a smile on your face.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Nico spent the train ride alone not really because there was a lot of compartments, but because he had gotten on early and had snagged an empty one, and it seemed no one wanted to sit in one with him, which, in Nico's opinion, was fine, he just turned on his iPod and turned the music up as loud as possible,

his mind wondered idly where the twins were, he had hoped to talk to them during the train ride, he mentally scolded himself he couldn't make friends here not only would it make leaving hard but it would also put who ever he befriended in danger. he wasn't disturbed through out the whole train ride except for the trolley lady but he didn't get any thing as he had spent most his money in the wizard bar the night before, he soon fell asleep. big mistake.

_Nico ran through the tunnel randomly turning this way and that, the walls on either side kept switching from modern looking, to crumbling and so forth, he could hear monsters chasing him coming closer and closer no matter how fast he ran, he reached for his sword but it wasn't there, he tried to call the _

_shadows but they refused he slipped and was suddenly tumbling down a steep hill he rammed up against a steel wall, he jumped up he could still hear the monster behind him he scanned his surroundings he was in a garden it was night but there was no moon or stars, the thing chasing him became quiet_

_and Nico heard a door open and close a girl came out of the house in front of the garden her dark hair covered her face she wore a long dress and coat her hair was hiding her face and she had a strange hat leaving the rest of it in shadows, she walked quickly across the grass and met some one at the fence she handed the person a small bag and took a bag in return, then she walked quickly around the house, _

_Nico's eyes stayed on the stranger at the gate the stranger glanced this way and that and Nico caught his breath, it was Bianca, he started toward her but she took off running down an alley _

_Nico followed close behind but as he ran the scenery around him faded out until he was running with total darkness surrounding him the only other thing he saw was his sister then slowly she started to fade as well _

"_no" Nico muttered trying to run faster, his sister faded out entirely Nico jerked to a stop, and then he was falling head over heels spinning in the black pit..._

Nico jerked_ awake with a _start, his breathing came quickly in short burst like he'd just run a marathon, he felt like it to, he groaned softly to himself and then noticed he was lying on his stomach on the ground,

he was glad no one else had been in the compartment with him, speaking of which why couldn't he hear any body, he hopped up and went out then peering inside each compartment he saw that the entire train was empty!

He mentally cursed himself, he must have slept through the entire train ride and people getting off, he hurried off the train and noticed an empty carriage a little ways away he almost grinned when he saw that threstreals were driving it, he liked threstreals like Percy liked horses,

both threstreals bowed their heads when they saw him coming '_my lord' _ one acknowledged Nico nodded and held out a pomegranate the older threstreal took it carefully from him and beat it wings appreciatively, Nico gave another one to the younger threstreal, then climbed into the carriage he checked his iPod for the time, seven forty-five, he grimaced in annoyance, they were probably almost done eating by now, he sighed trying to decide out exactly how to get in.

Harry sighed and put his head in his hands the new 'defense-against-the-dark-arts' teacher had been speaking for about one thing or another for ten minutes already, he glanced around and wondered not for the first time where the di Angelo boy was, he hadn't been there at the sorting or during the meal, in fact Harry

hadn't seen him since they went through the portal, suddenly the candles flickered all around the hall and dimmed the shadows went darker and a chilly gust blew through the room, then every thing went back to normal, a murmur went through the room and Harry glanced at the platform, there in front of the teachers table was a familiar figure in his all black clothes and dark appearance stood Nico di Angelo.

Nico stood in front of the teachers he quickly scanned them before speaking " I'm sorry for the interruption but I was held up and couldn't make it till now" he said nodding to Dumbledore, Dumbledore smiled at him his eyes lighting up and twinkling,

Nico silently promised himself that if he ever had to get himself kicked out of Hogwarts he'd do it by punching the headmaster, "its fine" Dumbledore said " but before you sit down you must be sorted" a extremely witchy looking lady on his right got up and got a stool and a hat, then she set it down on the

front of the platform, Dumbledore stood up " students, this is Nico di Angelo, he is a transfer student, and I want you to welcome him with open arms" he boomed Nico sat down on the stool and the hat was set on his head '_well what have we hear?' _Nico immediately set up mind blocks, '_oh don't do that, I can't sort you if you don't let me see your past'_ the hat said ' you don't want to see my past' Nico thought harshly '_well I guess I'll have to put you, at a random table, hmmm I'm guessing slitheryn?' _

'is that the green table?' asked Nico looking at the table where he saw the blond brat,

'_yup!' _the hat confirmed, 'no' Nico snapped mentally, the room looked on in confusion wondering why the hat was taking so long,

'_well if you want to be properly sorted I need to see those memories'_ the hat said Nico almost growled aloud in frustration, but instead he kept up his usual blank mask, ' if your sure you want to see them'

he finally said, he flashed the hat scenes from the field of punishment, war, and tarturous, the hat screamed its hollow eyes wide with terror,

the witchy lady snatched it off his head, "Griffindor, any one who can survive that and still be sane deserves Griffindor" that hat whispered, Nico shrugged he hadn't actually showed the hat that much, " I'm not so sure about the sane part"

Nico muttered as he headed to the table that the witch had pointed out to him, he saw the twins but seeing as there were no empty chairs around them he sat at the end, he ignored the whispers and stares, he tuned out the rest of the pink witches speech which he figured he must have interrupted and if any body asked him he wouldn't be able to repeat a word Dumbledore said,

he waited until most the student's had left the great hall, he then followed the stragglers to the portrait which was apparently the entrance to their rooms he learned the password then walked off in the opposite way to explore the castle.

**Hey guy's hoped you like the chapter, please tell me what you think, I love hearing your opinions **

**sorry if it totally sucked. If any body has any prank ideas for the twins to do, or certain scenes that you want nico to be in please tell me in a review or P.M. Thanks.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	5. Nico gets smacked with a handbag

**A/N. Hey y'all hope you like this chapter, happy reading. ;) **

**Thegirlthathidesinsidehermind; yes this story takes place after the "House of Hades" and "Blood of Olympus." Nico is not going to be gay in this story, there may be a little bit of Nico/Luna shipping down the line but I'm not sure. Other percy jackson characters might show up in the story, but it will be later and I doubt they'd stick around. Any way, thanks so much for reading this story and the review!**

**to everybody else who reviewed thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. **

Nico slipped easily through the shadows, as if he were one himself, he had studied several maps and questioned several ghost about Hogwarts so he already had the idea of the lay of the place, but he had an old habit of exploring pretty much every building that he planned on staying in for more then a few days,

figuring out which places were best for training and where to lure the monsters if any happened to invade Hogwarts, he slipped around the corner and almost collided with a girl coming from the opposite way, "excuse me" she said her voice was light and airy and she didn't seem to be all there, as her wand was tucked behind her ear, her hair was bleach blond and was almost down to her waist, she had a necklace of what Nico guessed to be bottle caps,

and her gray blue eyes seemed to be looking at something no one else could see, her eyebrows were arched so she constantly looked surprised, "sorry" Nico muttered the girl screamed and hit him in the head with her hand bag, "what was that for?"

Nico asked slightly shocked " the wargals" the crazy girl said still swinging her hand bag " their all over you" Nico looked around wondering what kind of monsters wargals were and how they'd snuck up on him, but seeing nothing he turned back to the girl who had finally stopped swatting the "wargals" he shrugged and figured he could probably just slip past her but she stopped him " hi, I'm Luna lovegood"

she said smiling at him,

Nico was starting to get uncomfortable he had never really liked girls or been totally comfortable around them, "Nico" he said sticking his hand out she shook it, they stood for a moment in an uncomfortable silence, "excuse me" Nico finally muttered slipping past Luna and down the first hall leading away from where she stood,

ten minutes later Nico found himself by the entrance of Hogwarts, he shadow traveled to the other side then went to find the lake, it didn't take long, he took out a spray bottle that he carried almost everywhere he filled it up with water from the lake and using a flashlight and the spray bottle he made a small rain bow

"fleecy do me a solid, show me Hazel Levesque" he said softly flipping a drachma through the makeshift rainbow, soon he saw his sister and frank at a desk doing what looked like school work, Hazel kept showing frank what he was doing wrong and tutoring him, "hi, haze" Nico said, Hazel glanced up in surprise,

she grinned she saw Nico "hey Nikki" she said using the only nickname that Nico could stand, "so where are you?" she asked "I'm at Hogwarts, its a school of sorts" he answered Hazel looked surprised "school? Really?! That's so cool!"

she exclaimed " are there a lot of kids there? Whats the food like? Do you have to do a lot of school? are the teachers nice?" she fired off questions not giving him time to answer, Nico's lips twitched wanting to smile, but he quickly squished that thought, he held up his hand halting hazels questions in their track

"I just got the school today, so I don't know about the school work or the teachers, the foods good, and yes there is a lot of kids here," he said slowly Hazel looked like she was about too burst with questions but Nico stopped her "I'll tell you what I know, I'm at a school for wizards and witches to act as a sort of body guard to a kid called Harry potter, I'll most likely be here the whole semester, and I may or may not be home for Christmas,

it depends on a few things. And that's pretty much it, now I got to go as its way past curfew and I think that I should check a few things" he said making sure he left out any mention of Voldemort, he knew that she would worry enough as it was,

he could see she still had dozens of questions but she bought his half lie of needing to check a few things and so she just nodded "okay, I love ya!" "love ya to, sis, by" he slashed the iris message effectively destroying it,

he sighed and glanced at the moon it was only a quarter moon he stared at it for a second trying to figure out why people didn't despise the dark side of the moon it was dark wasn't it? And why did people love the moon even if it was mostly dark and hate things like him, things that used darkness for good,

but people feared them because they didn't understand them, he shook himself and started back up to the school, then deciding he didn't feel like waking the whole way he just shadow traveled right to his bed in the Griffindor dorm room, he took off his shoes, jacket, and about twenty knives of all different sizes each in their own holster, he lade his shoes by the bed and set his jacket

and knives in the trunk, he hardly ever changed as he never knew what time he'd have to get up or if a monster was going to attack in the middle of the night, he quickly pulled his sword from the shadows and made sure it was sharpened and clean then he did what he usually did when he couldn't sleep, he pulled out his guitar and strummed 'monster' by imagine dragons.

Harry woke up reasonably early he stretched and flopped back on the bed, something made him look over to the bed their new room mate was suppose to be in but he hadn't come in all night he was surprised to see Nico di Angelo sitting cross legged on the bed that, last time Harry checked had been empty,

Harry watched as Nico went through his chest, Harry's mind went back to the conversation he Hermione and Ron had had the night before, Ron had questioned Nico's back story Hermione had told him to be quiet and Harry had forgot about that thought almost immediately, but looking at Nico now Harry could see he did resemble what the teachers described to be riddle when he was that age black hair,

pale skinned, and dark eyes, Nico glanced up and met Harry's eyes " 'morning" he said Harry nodded back then grabbed his robes and headed for the bathroom trying to shake off his suspicions.

Nico rummaged through his trunk, from what he could see, hecate had only packed the necessity's, thankfully she had taken pity on him and just given him a couple capes lined with the Griffindor colors, instead of the robes,

(seriously, do you have any idea how hard it would be to fight monsters in robes!) Nico swung his legs over the side of his bed and slipped on his shoes and re-hid his knives, the clipped on his cape he passed Harry on his way to the bathroom, he did his morning routine and glanced at himself in the mirror,

since he had actually bothered to do his hair this time and with his dark appearance and cape, he had a passing resemblance to Dracula, he went down to the common room and saw the twins trying to convince a first year to eat some kind of chocolate that Nico had no doubt was rigged in some way or other, he left the Griffindor room's deciding to get some thing to eat, as he walked he heard footsteps behind him.

"you said"

"something"

"about some pranks, mate"

the twins said catching up to him, Nico glanced at them Fred was on his right and George was on his left, he nodded, "I've got a few in mind," he said the twins grinned at each other, Nico entered the great hall with the twins right behind he sat at the end of the table, and the twins sat across from him," now then, how do you feel about pranking the teacher's" Nico asked his eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint, that definitely meant trouble.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with the sorting hat in front of him, "what did you see?" he questioned, the sorting hat shuddered " I'm not sure, I saw death enforced by him and other people, I saw war and pain so much pain."

the sorting hat whispered, Dumbledore was quiet for a bit, an idea occurred to him he was about to shove it away but something made him stop, the boy was powerful, he was dark,he was the spittin' image of riddle at that age,

and from what the order of the phoenix had described he had used some sort of black magic to break inside grimmauld place, his mind mulled over the idea the boy was the right age as well, could he be Tom riddle's son?!

**A/N sorry for the mistakes, if you see any, please tell me about them, any way please review it makes me update faster :)**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	6. Nico gets detention

**A/N. At the moment I am not hooked up to any internet so I don't know if I got any reviews, and I'll be posting this chapter as soon as I get hooked up. But if there are any questions I will get back to you a.s.a.p either in the next chapter or a PM depending on the situation and question.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Harry entered the great hall, in a slight hurry to eat so he wouldn't be late for classes, he noticed Nico sitting with the twins, he took a seat across from them, the three of them stopped their scheming immediately and started eating,

Harry watched as Nico pulled out a small jar with green fire in it and tossed a roll into it, Ron took a seat next to Harry, when he saw Nico burn the food his eyes bugged out, "oi, why'd ya do that?" he asked, Nico glanced up "where's the third part of the trio?" he asked ignoring Ron's question, "she's at the library, why'd did you burn that food?"

Harry questioned genuinely curios Nico shrugged "it's part of my 'religion' so to speak" he answered carelessly, "really? I've never heard of a religion like that, whats it called?" Hermoine asked coming over to the table and sitting down on the left side of Harry, Nico shrugged again " I don't know" he said,

"we"

"have to"

"go, see you"

"later"

the twins told Nico getting up, Nico nodded and the twins set off with matching grins , that told Harry they were planning or already had planned something, and Harry was pretty sure Nico had something to do with it. "how can you not know your own religion?" Hermoine asked,

"I know it but I can't pronounce the name so I'm not going to try" Nico said sounding slightly annoyed, Harry glanced at Nico's schedule, it matched his own, potions, defense-against-the-dark-arts, transfiguration, etc, Nico saw him looking and smirked slightly "looks like I'll be tailing you guys" he said, Harry nodded then realized the great hall was almost empty, and they'd have to rush if they wanted to get to class on time.

Nico followed the golden trio to potions when he suddenly felt the hairs on his neck stand up, he knew the feeling, a monster was near, the golden trio entered a class room which Nico assumed was the potions class,

Nico slipped past the door and on down the hall, he quickly walked down the corridor and turned a sharp corner, he was nearing the library when he heard it, he raced to the edge of the next turn and pulled his sword from the shadows, he slipped around the corner, there, In the library stood a young

Hydra its heads hissing and spitting in different directions one head noticed Nico and then the others swung around to stare at him. now usually Nico would just kill the monster and leave a big mess, but right beside the library he knew if any thing caught fire he doubted the library would be okay, he grimaced with annoyance,

the heads blew fire at once and Nico dove forward so he was under the monster he made a fairly large cut on its stomach but the Hydra didn't die, instead it tried to stomp on him, Nico had the sudden mental image of him being a human pancake, or piece of paper, he shook the idea out of his head 'dumb ADHD,'

he thought as he dodged the monsters feet, one of the monsters feet caught the edge of Nico's sneaker and tore the flap off, the monster bent its heads so that it was looking underneath it, it blew fire again scorching the ground, Nico rolled out from underneath it just in time, and still laying on the ground he stabbed his sword deep in its side,

the monster roared and exploded with yellow dust, Nico hopped up and shook himself he was barely out of breath from the fight and feeling better then he previously had been, he shook most of the monster dust off, he heard footsteps coming from the hall he had come from, he glanced at the mess the monster had left, mainly just the dust, he made the shadows absorb the dust and ashes of several entry tables,

then he hopped into the shadows and shadow traveled to the opposite end of the hall, waiting for the person to come around the corner, he was mildly surprised to see it was Dumbledore who came, then Nico shadow traveled outside potions, leaving Dumbledore wondering how the corridor outside the library got all burnt up and who the heck stole all the entry tables?!

Nico walked through the potions door, he was slightly surprised to see Severus snape taught this class, Severus was the son of a son of Hecate and a daughter of Athena, Nico had met Severus two or three times in his travels but they had never gotten along,

from what Nico knew, Severus thought his parents worshiped fake gods and he thought most of the tales his parents told him had only a little truth like the people really died but for a different cause. Severus watched as Nico took the only seat in the room left, up front and in the middle, right where the Slitheryn's and Griffindor's parted,

"twenty points from Griffindor for being late!" he yelled, Nico's face remained an expressionless mask, " we are making a drought of peace! Get busy" he instructed Nico, Nico forced his face to remain expressionless though he wanted to sneer at the wannabe teacher, he flipped through the pages struggling to make out the words 'stupid dyslexia'

he thought trying to find the right page, finally finding it he quickly set to work but already knew it would be fruitless, he remembered the time him and the Stoll brothers had played a prank on the Hecate cabin, when he'd snuck in all the bottles labeled any thing along the lines of, healing life immediately started smoking and turning black, he'd almost blown up the whole cabin, drought of peace had been somewhere along those lines.

He didn't bother to pay much attention to what he was throwing in the brew, until it started boiling and smoking dangerously, Severus, or Snivuless as Nico had quickly dubbed him strode over to Nico's potion "what is this?!" he asked Nico glanced at his brew "you know what?" he asked as if to himself "I'm not exactly sure"

Snivuless looked outraged " fifty points from Griffindor for carelessness, if this is what represents you, then it was no doubt a blessing what happened to your sister" he hissed Nico's eyes darkened and he had to fight himself for control, he then spoke something in Greek,

that Snivuless could ruffly translate as "go to the crows" he frowned the words seemed to have a deeper meaning but he couldn't find it, Nico gave him a toned down version of his 'death glare' as Percy had described it, and Snivuless turned white with unexplained, undeniable fear, after a few minutes he turned sharply on his heel and soon, though not soon enough for Nico, he dismissed class, on his way out, Nico once again ran into the blond brat, the twins had told him that the brats name was Draco Malfoy,

Nico knew that Draco was actually a half blooded brother to Octavian, but had unknowingly chosen to be a wizard instead of a half blood, "nice potion" Draco said sneering "nice tie" Nico said pulling the bottom string of the tie making it come undone then he quickly tied a efficient gag that he knew, even with the spells it would take a while to undo, he turned on his heel and strode down the hall ignoring the outraged looks from Malfoy, and shocked looks from pretty much everyone else.

Nico stood washing his hands trying to hurry since he didn't want to be kicked out of the school before he even started, he heard the door swing open and three people come in, Nico straightened but didn't turn around he watched in the mirror as Malfoy and two cronies came in, Nico slowly wiped his hands on his jeans and turned "can I help you?"

he asked already knowing the answer, Malfoy smirked and whipped out his wand, he said something that Nico couldn't make out and a red beam shot out of it, instantly Nico's mind calculated the speed, width, and height of it, he leaned slightly to the side, dodging it, Malfoy fired again, Nico ducked, and Malfoy just fired again, "are you serious"

Nico asked rolling his eyes "this isn't working," Malfoy stayed quiet and Nico noticed he'd never been able to get the gag off, no wonder he couldn't understand what Malfoy had been saying, Malfoy signaled his goons, they moved forward one on each side, the one on the left threw a clumsy punch Nico sighed and ducked punched the goon in the stomach then brought his knee up

when the goon doubled over he then grabbed him by the shoulders and swung him around making him ram into his partner, they both went crashing into the sinks, one of them crumpled to the ground out cold,

the other charged Nico anger practically blinding him Nico stepped aside like he was bull fighting and as the goon charged past he again grabbed him and this time using the goons momentum he swung him hard into the wall knocking him out as well, Nico then turned to Draco who was staring in shock at the way Nico had easily taken his goons out, he fired off a few desperate spells as Nico strode to stand in front of him, as Nico stood there Draco's eyes darkened in anger and he threw a weak punch at Nico, Nico just leaned back and let the punch fall short,

Nico sneered and he threw a quick jab that knocked Malfoy out, Malfoy crumpled to the ground and Nico turned his thoughts already racing ahead of him to class, he stopped as he saw a Slitheryn student staring at him in horror the student then turned and fled, Nico knew he'd be in the principle's office within the hour.

Nico stood by Malfoy and his two goons who had been revived and taken to the hospital wing for a check up, they had all got off pretty easy, the slightly taller goon which Nico had started calling thing one, had a broken nose and both eyes black, the shorter one aka thing two had nothing but a bunch of bruises and a black eye, Malfoy had a fractured jaw.

All injuries had been safely repaired, and now Nico stood in front of Dumbledore and snape, since snape was like Draco's personnel mentor or something like that, Dumbledore sighed "you know we try to keep our halls as safe as possible" he said "halls, huh?" Nico asked sarcastically "look I was just washing my hands, when Mosses and Max Mutant here decided to redecorate the bathroom. I was an innocent bystander who got in the way of their artistic frenzy," Nico explained "I find that hard to believe"snape said

"he attacked us, without warning" thing two said "I attacked the three of you" Nico said turning "what am I? Stupid?!" Nico said his tone starting to get angry, Dumbledore sighed "one week detention for you three" Dumbledore told Malfoy, thing one and thing two, "and three weeks for you!" snape said cutting in and pointing at Nico, "is that justice or arithmetic? There's three of them so they each get a week apiece?"

asked Nico "how would you like four?" asked snape harshly "it's not what I had in mind" Nico admitted "well its what you got" snape said glaring at Nico, Nico gave him a sarcastic salute "yes sir" he said rolling his eyes,

"you can go," Dumbledore said sighing, Nico pursed his lips, but before the others could see the expression on his face he went down the stairs till he was out of sight and then grimaced it was time to meet the twins for the prank they had planned, then an idea came to Nico and a sly grin slipped onto his face, there would be a slight change of plans, they had a new target now!

**A/N. Did you like it? Hate it? Did it bring any thoughts to mind? I would love to hear any feedback! Does any body have any prank ideas? I'm sorry if the fighting scenes sucked this is kind of experiment for me, so I'm just trying out different kinds of writing now, you know humor drama, action, etc, please tell me what you want the mood to be like next!**

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	7. Snape gets whats coming to him

**A/N Hey guys I really hope you like this chapter, I just want to say thanx so much to funlove109 for reviewing almost every single chapter, your awesome!**

**PjoHoofan. Nico and snape may eventually come to an agreement but I don't think they'll ever really get along that well, I'm trying not to put to many direct demigods in this story cause then the headmaster would already know about them, but I will put descendent's of demigods, and *slight spoiler alert * Nico will be friends with neville but more like a person nico can just talk to when he needs to, ya know? **

**Any who this A/N is getting to long so thanks to every body for reviewing. ;)**

**Disclaimer; I don't nor ever will own either of these fabulous book series. **

Nico slipped through the secret passageway the twins had told him about, it wasn't very long before he found the room the twins were supposed to meet him, it was surprisingly empty, the room wasn't to big about twelve feet across and ten feet wide, it had a low roof about 6'5''

but it didn't really bother Nico as he was a only 5'7'' a fact that Leo teased Nico about relentlessly, last time Nico had seen Leo, the repair boy had been 6' at least since he had finally got his growth spurt. Nico leaned against the wall and sighed impatiently, then he heard some thing crash in the ceiling him, and then the twins tumbled through a trap door above him, Nico stepped neatly to the side as the twins landed in a heap on the ground, they were soon back on their feet, not at all deterred from the fall, "did ya get it?"

Nico asked the twins both pulled out buckets "good, now there's been a change of plan," Nico said and explained his idea, when he was finished the twins were grinning like mad, "is that alright with you guys?" Nico asked "yup," the twins said together "we're with" "you kid" the twins said doing a spell on the buckets, "then lets do this." Nico said knowing that this would lift his spirits considerably.

Harry sat with Ron and Hermoine in the library Hermoine was flipping through a book muttering under her breath, she finally found the page she was looking for "here" she said pointing to a entry "its about shadow beings, shadow beings are pretty much slaves to whoever created them, they are created from black magic, and can come in any form,

they mainly pose as humans and our extremely dangerous, they use shadows to transport them selves over long distances, use dark magic and mainly have dark attires, they also can't touch any thing that grows from dirt that's living such as trees plant and other stuff without disintegrating it, and they tend to break any rules they can get away with, they have excellent lying skills and are very loyal to their creator, they are also extremely rare and intelligent, they are one of the most if not the most dangerous creatures to be made with black magic."

Hermoine finished and snapped the book shut "I think Nico's a shadow being" she said lowering her voice so no one over heard "ya! And Voldemort's his creator" Ron exclaimed "I didn't say that" Hermoine protested but she lacked any conviction "what do you think Harry?" Ron asked turning to Harry,

whose head had been spinning from the information, he pursed his lips in frustration "did you get any other information?" he asked finally glancing at Hermoine, she shook her head "its like he doesn't exist, there's no di Angelo family any where, and there's no schools in America, besides that how do you think he found grimmauld place? And if he is a shadow being then whose his creator? And whats he doing at Hogwarts?"

she questioned as if some one would she pop up and tell her every thing, Harry had his head in his hands, he didn't think that Nico would be that hard to trace, Nico being a shadow being made more sense every time Harry thought about it, and though Harry tried not to judge Nico by his appearance it was getting harder,

especially since they had yet to really talk to him, " come on Harry he's got to be a shadow thingie-" "shadow being" Hermoine corrected Ron "whatever, I mean look at the evidence he uses shadows, he's the very definition of dark, and he could have easily lied to all of us about his family" Ron reasoned Harry couldn't help but agree with Ron,

"and remember when the sorting hat screamed?" Ron asked Harry nodded, of course he remembered it, it was just another question that Harry couldn't figure out, "well maybe the sorting hat knows something!" Ron said starting to get excited

"maybe di Angelo's a spy, or maybe he was sent here to kill some one, or maybe kidnap you and take you to his master Voldemort" Ron said his own eyes growing wider with every suggestion, "well I don't know about that," Harry said nervously "but I think we should see what the sorting hat say's" he said

glancing around to make sure no one was in ear shot "we could go tonight" the other two nodded, Hermoine was slightly reluctant but agreed to go, Harry was relieved maybe it would be possible to figure this puzzle out, but he was also nervous, what if Ron was right?!

Nico stepped back to admire his and the twins work, they were in Snape's office, the office which had recently been the colors of the Slitheryn house was now a (totally horrifying in Nico's opinion) clash of hot pink,

light pink, purple, and yellow the room was sloppily painted with the colors slopped all over the walls as if some one had just popped the lids off paint cans and spun around with them, the floor desk and chair, was covered with all colors of glitter and my little pony stickers there was random sentences slammed on the wall, from

"Griffindor's are awesome!" to "Slitheryn's are losers" to "I love little ponies" and more most of the sentences had not been Nico's idea but he'd written a few curse words in English, Italian, Greek, and Latin (he had been forced to learn Latin by his dad, how else did you think he could pass as roman all that time)

the ceiling was painted bright blue, with suns every where and Nico had set up an iPod that he had actually gotten from the Apollo cabin, it was great because it had literally every known song in the universe plus some, he had set the play list to a mix of Justin beiber, one direction, lady gaga, and a couple of theme songs to cartoons such as Winnie the pooh, loony tunes, and a few others, it was set to play when Snape walked in,

Nico had decided to save some of his tricks for the next time Snape ticked him off, the twins came up behind him they had been installing a buckets of confetti above the door so that Snape would trigger it when he walked in, they each draped an arm around his shoulders "so what "do you think?" they asked grinning, Nico smirked,

"it's horrifying, Snape's totally gonna hate it!" he said coming closer to grinning then he had since he could remember, he was actually surprised it was his first day at this school and he had not yet wanted to kill everyone in the whole stinking school

and already skipped most of his classes and lunch hour, got a detention, and maybe even made a couple of friends Nico knew he should probably just hurry with this quest, but it was getting harder to convince himself that Hogwarts was just going to be another quest, the twins cast a few spells to make the prank almost impossible to remove it wouldn't come off for at least a month,

the Nico followed them back through the hidden trap door, and down a few secret passages there Nico said good by to the twin who went off undoubtedly to prank some one else, and Nico slipped through a door which led to a hallway right beside his last class of the day,

it had something to do with plants or something like that, Nico hadn't bothered to memorize any class name and he wasn't sure why he was going to a class he already knew he was going to fail, he shrugged mentally and shouldered his way in,

the class had already started, every one watched him as he entered and found a place at the table, it had a pot with a plant in it at every spot, "sorry I'm late" Nico apologized to the teacher, the teacher nodded and turned back she started instructing the class on how to use the plant in front of them, after listening for a while Nico zoned out and started studying the students,

the boy beside him was paying rapt attention to the teacher and occasionally taking notes, he looked slightly familiar, after watching for a bit Nico realized with a little surprise, that the boy was yet another descendent, most likely his mom or dad had been a child of Demeter, Nico had surprisingly tolerated the Demeter cabin fairly well,

they were good at keeping secrets and they cared about the earth, which was one of Nico's elements, he made a mental note to talk to him later, he noticed every one had started to do some thing with there plants, Nico copied the boy beside him but as soon as he touched the plant it turned black and crumbled to dust, he mentally cursed 'stupid Persephone' he had yet to grow a plant that wouldn't go bad on him,

(yes, he had very secretly tried to grow a few plants) he glanced up and saw the golden trio trading looks and he saw the distrust in their eyes when they glanced at him, none of them held his gaze they looked back at what they were doing,

and the teacher came over and tried to help but Nico ended up pretty much sitting out the rest of class, the class was soon over and Nico was relieved it was break time he had half-an-hour before supper, he walked to the library

smirking slightly at the burn marks on the floor it reminded him that he had gotten rid of another monster if only for a little while, he walked inside the library and immediately went over to a table he noticed a book bag laying under it a book had spilled out, he picked it up it was a book on 'things to beware'

Nico flipped it open to a bookmarked page, there was an entry on 'shadow beings' he put on some glasses made especially for him, skimmed the page laughing silently on the inside, he remembered his dad had told him that when Nico's brothers were still young

before they all went psycho they would sneak around and scare people, kidnap people, and even work as mercenary's they always called themselves 'the shadows' every son of Hades had at one point taken up the name for a short period of time,

even Nico though he hadn't done it for the same reasons his brothers had, but that was a different story, " I think I left it by our table" a familiar voice said, Hermoine rounded the corner surprised to see Nico sitting at the table she'd left her bag at, wearing glasses and reading the bookmarked page she knew it was the one she showed the boy's earlier,

Nico glanced at Hermoine who was doing a pretty good job of imitating a goldfish, "oh, is this your book?" Nico asked standing up and handing the book to her, she looked slightly shocked but she quickly took it then sat down across from Nico, Nico started to leave but Hermoine asked him to stay, Nico sighed guessing where this was going, he watched as Harry and Ron sat on either side of her,

"where do you live?" Harry finally blurted out, Nico shrugged "no where actually" he answered "so your homeless?" Hermoine asked "pretty much" Nico said nodding "what did Snape mean?" Ron asked Nico stiffened slightly

"what are you talking about?" Nico asked his voice hardening slightly "you know, this morning, what did he mean bout your sister?" Ron asked not noticing the signs that blared he shouldn't be asking this question, "it was nothing" Nico insisted

"come on, Snape's a jerk but he obviously said some thing that got to ya" Harry said, Nico clenched his teeth, what right had these kids to ask him these questions, the shadows around the table darkened and strained toward "it was nothing" Nico said again hoping they would drop the subject "but he-"

Hermoine started Nico stood up abruptly and without a backward glance he strode away from the table hoping to get some where remote as soon as possible, cause unknown to most Nico's power was bigger than any one knew,

and if Nico didn't let it out on a varying schedule it would build up inside him until he couldn't hold it in any more and when that happened Nico would just let it all out, but he needed somewhere to do that away from prying eyes,

even at both camp's he'd had to hide it so they wouldn't see him as to much of a threat, Nico had a few friends from both camps, but not enough that they could stop the campers from trying to destroy him if they saw him as to big of a threat, Nico needed to blow power now, and he knew just the place to do it, the forbidden forest.

**A/N okay I just thought I should quickly explain why I need reviews, I have no plan for this story so when I get a review it tells me people actually read this and they want me to update they also remind me that I have a story to update and I should start writing. So if you want me to update review, and please if you have any ideas then I would love to hear them, and like I said this story has no plan so I'm open to any suggestions people you want nico to meet places you want him to see, etc. oh and could some one please give me a description of neville I'd appreciate if any one would, thanx.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	8. Nicos powerful!

**A/N Hey y'all, sorry for the _slightly _late update, but I'm being swamped with school, and I learned just a couple of days ago that I could go to Minnesota, and I was totally shocked, but there is a catch I'm not allowed to take my laptop with me, *wipes away tear * so don't expect any updates for at least two weeks, sorry.**

**Flamer who is not a flamer. First, why did you put your name down as flamer if your not a flamer? Second, I know what you mean about my writing problems, especially punctuation, so thanks to you and another reviewer, I'm quitting this story... Just kidding, I ain't got no plans of quitting this story any time soon, but I am on the look out for a beta to help me with that stuff, and thanks for being polite about telling me my mistakes, and for the complement.**

**Thanks to every one else who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own the books.**

Nico jogged out of the shadow of a tree, he'd just shadow traveled from a locked stall in the boy's bathroom to, well, here. Where-ever 'here' was, he guessed he was some where ruffly two miles from Hogwarts, deep in the forbidden forest.

He felt his hand light up with hellfire, and he struggled to hold his power in, he needed to get to a clearing, he started to jog faster, he felt his arm tingle slightly as the hellfire advanced up it, he burst into a clearing at a full sprint,

he skidded to a halt and not even stopping to catch his breath, he raised fifteen boulders from the earth till they were level with the trees, then gathering the shadows he fired them off in quick succession like missiles completely blowing up the boulders, one after the other, bam. Bam. Bam. he kept raising boulders and destroying them, he even got creative raising them to shape people and immortals he despised such as Gaea, Kronos, Minos, Octavian, etc and added hellfire to shadow Missiles.

He called up twenty five mercenary skeletons, trained to kill any one on sight including him. He pulled his sword from the shadows and met the skeletons head on, ducking, and dodging blows left and right, he destroyed one skeleton ofter another and kept shooting random Missiles at boulders he kept making pop up at inconvenient times.

He quickly decided that if he was gonna let his power out, he couldn't use his usual sword. He pulled out a sword, its hilt was made of shadows and the blade hellfire he pulled up twenty more skeletons and he embraced the fight. At one point, one of the much more trained skeleton backed Nico up to a tree before Nico got a chance to obliterate it.

Suddenly a branch came out of no where. Nico barely managed to dodge it while keeping up his fight with three skeletons, he grinned realizing that the tree was one of those whomping willow tree's he'd heard about though, he couldn't remember who'd told him a ghost probably, he felt a pain on his arm and realized he'd let his guard down, and a skeleton had got in a lucky hit, but it wasn't serious so nico just shrugged it off.

Another branch came hurdling down with the intention of smashing Nico, but Nico moved at the last possible second, the branch hit one of the skeletons so hard it turned to dust and was unable to reform, Nico grabbed the retreating branch.

A skeleton grabbed on to another branch besides Nico the skeleton worked his way up the branch so he was almost level with Nico, then Nico's branch started shaking fiercely, as if trying to get rid of him. Nico wrapped his legs around the branch like he was riding a bronco, he rode the branch for about five minute while finishing off the last of the boulders.

When the boulders had been destroyed he hopped to his feet balancing on the still bucking branch. He closed his eyes and pulled up a boulder that looked more like a statue, it was a statue of the king of the giants the one who- Nico shook his head he didn't need to dwell on things from the past, cause he knew that if he did he would end up flattening the whole forest and he doubted the wizards would like that. He pulled a dozen shadows and formed them into spears, they spun like screws on a drill,

had any body seen him at the time he wouldn't be recognizable, his eyes bled black, his hair was plastered to his forehead wet with sweat, his lips were parted in a maniacal grin, he had left his cape and jacket at Hogwarts and he wore a short sleeve shirt so his arms were mostly bare showing off scars crisscrossing each other,

he was haloed by a darkness lit up slightly by a ring off hellfire, and in his hand was a black and green sword that seemed to suck all the life out of the clearing,surrounding Nico were a dozen black spears spinning their target was clear, a large statue in the middle of the clearing.

Nico snapped his fingers and the spears sped toward their target, they hit it going 600 mph, blowing it into a billion pebbles and leaving a crater so large that it look like a bomb had just hit. A clattering sound made Nico spin around, he came face to face with a skeleton, the skeleton drove its knife into Nico's side,

but Nico's adrenalin was so high he barely felt it, but the force was enough to make him lose his balance on the branch, he slipped off and hit the ground hard bruising most his ribs, and knocking his breath out of him, that was going to hurt later. He cursed himself mentally for being so careless he jerked the knife out of his side ignoring the pain.

He jumped up and quickly finished off the rest of the skeletons, he was breathing heavily and soaked in sweat, he tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and used it to bandage the knife wound. He decided not to travel back immediately, as it was cooler outside, and he was most likely in trouble for not attending class.

The sun was setting but the forest was so dense that you couldn't really tell what time it was, he walked quickly, as was his habit, through the woods. He was nearing the edge when he sensed threstreals near by. He veered to his right so he could see how many the school had, since threstreals hardly ever walked alone as they knew there were safety in numbers.

Nico came to a small clearing. There were about twenty threstreals there, and a girl, Nico was surprised to see any one there, since threstreals could only be seen if you'd seen some one die. Nico noted that the girl was the same one who'd hit him with her hand bag.

She was feeding the threstreals, she glanced up and smiled when she caught sight of Nico petting a baby threstreal, "hi," she said, Nico looked up and met her gaze he nodded back, and watched the gi- Luna he remembered, finish up what she was doing and walk over to him, "they're nice,aren't they?" she asked quietly,

gesturing to the threstreals, Nico nodded, for a moment he and Luna stood silently, Nico 'cause he didn't know what to do, as his expertise focused more on fighting,spying, battle planning, etc, and none of those gave you instructions about dealing with girls, not to mention slightly crazy ones, " I'm going back up to Hogwarts, do you want to come?"

He asked finally breaking the silence, Luna nodded and they started walking in the general direction to the school, "do you like it out here?" Luna asked Nico, Nico shrugged "it's nice, kind of reminds me of my old school," his mind wandered back to all those times he'd played capture the flag with other demigods, "though my old school taught a little more self defense, rather than, that plant class and...stuff." he said. He and Luna walked in silence for a while before Luna broke the silence.

"the threstreals seemed to like you" she noted, watching as a young threstreal that had been following Nico, finally turned at the edge of the forest and went back to its herd, Nico just nodded trying to discourage her from any more conversation, but she didn't take the hint "are you from America?" Nico nodded hoping to ditch the girl soon so he could pick up on exploring Hogwarts from where he'd left off, "are you, you-know-who's son?"

she asked Nico glanced at her in surprise "what would give you an idea like that?" he asked curiously "every body's been whispering about it" she said shrugging, Nico had been aware of the rumors but didn't think any one would have the courage to come out and ask him about it, maybe Luna wasn't as crazy as he thought,

"no, my dad was American." He said opening the big school door for Luna, no one could say he wasn't a gentleman. She smiled at him and slipped through he followed her, "that's good, since Voldemort's not very nice" she said,Nico raised an eyebrow, Voldemort had killed people and all Luna could say was, he wasn't very nice?

"call him, Tommy boy, he'll hate that," he said walking beside her as she headed toward her houses room's,she quirked an eyebrow "Tommy boy. I'll keep that in mind next time I see him," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, Nico nodded as they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw house, he shrugged mentally it made sense that Luna would be in the smart house, "by." she said waving to him as he walked away, he waved back.

Half an hour later, Nico crawled through a tunnel in the ceiling that in any other place he would have thought it was an air vent, here he wasn't sure. It was about ten he guessed so he still had at least four hours before going to bed.

He heard a noise, and quickly shadow traveled to the hall beneath him. He sensed the golden trio using Thanotos invisibility cloak. Nico lips bent slightly upward he knew about the cloak, death had lost it over a century and had yet to stop complaining about it.

Nico followed the golden trio silently, as they made their way down a couple of halls and finally came to a gargoyle statue, he heard Hermoine hiss the password and watched as the statue lept aside revealing a staircase Nico slipped up the stairs, keeping five feet between him and the golden trio, they came to the top and push through the door.

Harry stood nervously in the empty headmasters office. Nico hadn't been in the Griffindor rooms when they left and Harry hadn't been able to question the twins of Nico's where abouts without them getting suspicious.

He watched as Hermoine quietly woke the sorting hat up, and with a fair amount grumbling the hat listened to Hermoine as she explained the situation, when she was finished the sorting hat sighed, "well, I'm not sure about him being a shadow being, but it would make some sense..."

He trailed off into muttering stuff that Harry couldn't make out, "what do you mean it 'it would make sense?'" Hermoine asked curiously, "well, his thoughts were shadowed, and I saw no memories of his childhood, and I saw a dark man, darker and more powerful than tom riddle himself, he even the ghost feared him. I think, children," he said after a pause,

"that we may have a new dark lord on our hands." Harry's eyes widened,Ron and Hermoine gasped, but Ron soon got over his shock "ya, and di Angelo's a spy sent here to see how weak we are, or maybe to kill Harry, or kidnap Harry, or-"

he was cut off as Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth so that he would be quiet. Harry was slightly worried that some one may have overheard him, but he kept his attention on the problem at hand, "a new dark lord?! Who?" he asked, the sorting hat sighed "I'm not sure" he said sagging slightly, "we have to go,"

Hermoine said suddenly "some one's coming." The golden trio ran down the stairs and down the halls back to the Griffindor rooms, where they saw a certain Nico di Angelo lounging on one of the couches, gazing at the fire. He glanced up and Harry could almost swear that Nico could see straight through the cloak, but then Nico's eyes moved on to scan the rest of the room.

Harry, Hermoine and Ron snuck up to the boy's dorm, Hermoine left immediately, going back down to the girls dorm saying that she wanted to get enough sleep so she'd be able to stay awake during classes the next day, and Ron just tumbled in bed, falling asleep in seconds. Harry got ready for bed but he couldn't shake the feeling that some how, the sorting hats, and Hermoine's logic was wrong. All wrong.

**A/N sorry for the mistakes in this chapter, this chapters a filler. But I just want to let y'all know, that I really need a beta, so if your a beta and your willing to help me with this story, then you can review or P.M me :) reviews are more than welcome!**


	9. Nico meets Medusa's siblings

**A/N**** hi every body! I am soooo sorry for the really late update, I wanted to post it sooner but a few problems came up and whatnot. I want to say thanks so much to my new beta! Live long and love books, she is the reason that this chapters so good if I had done it on my own it would have been a disapointment, but she fixed it up so I think you guy's are in for a treat :)**

**now to quickly answer some reviews;**

**kriawesome. 1 your name describes you I couldn't believe you reviewed almost ever y chapter, you are indeed awesome. Hmm, I think I will ***spoiler alert* **put all the seven in this fanfic later, but they won't stay long just a visit. And only children of hades can shadow travel, its a family trait.;) ***end spoiler* **your probably right**, **it **** probably is animagus.**

**PjoHooFan, I love your enthusiasm, but I'm not ready for Nico to be exposed yet!**

**Slowtraffic2110, I'm glad I made some one happy!**

**Disclaimer; I have not yet been able to attain the rights to Pjo or HP, so no I don't own either of them.**

Harry sat at breakfast, barely picking at his food. His thoughts were preoccupied, as usual, with a certain Nico di Angelo. And as usual, Harry had no idea where said boy was. Ron had been caught by Hermoine and forced to do his schoolwork, (which Ron had had no intention of doing), but Harry had managed to sneak past her. He was kind of glad that they weren't with him as, he needed some time to think with out any interruptions.

He had spent all night trying to figure out what way was best to approach Nico and get him to open up to them; obviously straight up questions were to be marked off the list, and some subjects such as Nico's sister, were not to be mentioned, although if Nico were a "shadow being" or what ever, then Harry had no idea how he'd gotten a sister. And Harry was worried that with their "conversation" had totally blown Harry's chances of befriending him.

Harry took a drink of his pumpkin juice as he let his eyes wander over the Great Hall. Suddenly, he saw something that made him choke on his drink, sending liquid spraying all over the table: Nico di Angelo was leaning against the door frame talking to Luna Lovegood. Nico's cape was swept over his shoulder so you couldn't really see it, and he had on a thin jacket, (black as always) and black jeans. The sword was nowhere to be seen, and he was smirking slightly and looked as if he might have actually been enjoying himself. Luna had her robes on (per usual) and was making exaggerated hand gestures. Before Harry could come to a decision on what to do, he slipped off the bench and walked quickly over to them.

"Ummm...Hey." he said.

Luna turned to him and waved enthusiastically even though they were in touching distance.

"Hi Harry!" she sang out grinning.

He nodded to her and turned towards Nico.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinkin' straight. Do you think we could start over, pretend we never met?" he asked.

Nico considered this for a second before nodding, "I think that could be arranged." he said slowly.

Harry smiled, relieved, "Great! Sooo, what's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo. What's yours?"

"Harry Potter."

Harry shook Nico's hand, and for a moment they both just stood there awkwardly, until Luna excused herself so she could go to her classes, and Harry noticed that if they didn't hurry they would be late for class as well, and get detention. Harry and Nico hurried to class and slipped through the door hoping that Snape wouldn't notice. They had no such luck. As soon as they slipped in, Snape stormed up to them.

He stabbed a finger at Nico. "You skipped detention. Where were you?" he hissed.

Harry raised his eyebrows, it seemed that Nico had already beaten the Weasley twins to the first detention of the year. Harry also noticed that Snape had brightly colored glitter and confetti stuck to his clothes and hair, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Nico had something to do with Snape's new look, but he quickly dismissed it as he didn't think Nico would do something so colorful.

Snape continued to lecture Nico as they stood there, with Snape getting madder each second since Nico did nothing but stand there and stare at him, with his arms crossed and his face expressionless. Students slipped past them and sat down at desks. Harry saw Hermoine and Ron at the front of the class, and noticed that Draco Malfoy and his goons were not in their usual seats.

Snape finally stopped his furious lecturing and dramatically turned on his heel, striding back to the head of the class. Nico went to the back of the room and sat at the corner desk, and for a moment, Harry was at a loss of what to do. He then walked over to the desk beside Nico and plopped down.

"Enough talking, partner up," Snape commanded.

Harry and Nico got out their supplies, and Harry listened carefully as Snape gave them their assignment, some kind of death potion. Harry saw Nico roll his eyes. Harry looked at him, confusedly.

"That's just a regular poison, not a potion," Nico explained, and Harry nodded, wondering why they were learning ways to kill someone.

Harry was carefully distributing some snake venom in the caldron, when he saw Nico, seemingly trying to impersonate a chef, while dicing some kind of root at almost inhuman speed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked more surprised at the way di Angelo was acting than he was that Nico seemed to be pretending he was a chef.

"If I have to cook, then I'm going to be a master cooker." Nico said, not taking his eyes off his job. Suddenly he looked up, scanned the room, stood up and simply left the room, leaving a surprised class and an enraged Potions professor in his wake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico strode out of potions class, and when the door was completely shut behind him, he quickly cast a spell that Luna had showed him earlier, making the door stay shut. He sprinted down the corridor. There was another monster nearby, and something-that Nico couldn't quite identify-was calling him. He skidded to a stop beside the doors to the Great Hall.

He paused briefly, hearing whispering inside. He wanted to stay where he was, but he knew he had to find the monster. _Speak of the devil,_ he thought as the very thing-no, _things _he had been searching for came into his sight from around the corner. Nico recognized them as the two gorgons, Euryale and Stheno, the sisters of Medusa.

Stheno was a thin gorgon with red snakes for hair, wearing full body armor- even her snake-feet had long, thin chain mail covering them. The armor covering had mere slits for the eyes, nose and mouth of the gorgon. She held two swords, which were dripping with a yellow poison. Her sister was almost an exact copy, with the exception of her black snakes.

Nico quickly recounted their Mythomagic stats. Stheno was the most murderous, and the best fighter, but Euryale's scream could literally kill you.

The two sisters advanced, and Nico noticed how they were moving; they weren't going for the kill just yet, they obviously wanted to toy with him. He smirked slightly, realizing that they didn't know who he was, and he decided to keep it that way.

He reached down and grabbed a celestial bronze dagger and an imperial gold one. He watched as the sisters slithered toward him, slightly more hesitant when they saw the weapons he held. Nico watched as they started circling him, and he kept up his smirk, knowing it unsettled them to have a confidant prey.

Stheno attacked first, lunging at him and spinning her swords in two deadly arcs. Nico dodged easily and spun around, blocking one of Euryale's swords with a dagger, as her other sword swooped down, intending to cut off his top half off. He suddenly dropped down and rolled, barely avoiding three swords, all on their way to kill him. He sprung up as the gorgons turned to face him, both of them wearing matching scowls and not liking that their food was putting up a fight.

They advanced again, swords whirling. Nico rolled his eyes and fashioned a hand out of the shadows behind the gorgons. He urged it to reach out and grab Euryale, who had opened her mouth, preparing to scream. The shadow hand cut off her air as it grabbed her by the throat. Nico clenched the fist tighter, choking the black haired gorgon. The gorgon finally fell limp and exploded into golden dust.

Her sister looked at Nico with murderous hate burning in her eyes, her anger clouding her thoughts and common sense. Nico heard the doors of the Great Hall open behind him and a very girly scream. He wanted to turn and see who it was but knew he didn't have the time Stheno attacked him with everything she had.

Nico put his training to good use dodging, ducking, and doing anything necessary to stay away from the snakes and blades, all the while keeping the gorgon busy so the people behind him wouldn't get hurt. Finally, Nico found a weak link in the armor, when the gorgon bent her top chain mail, it would let an half an inch of vulnerability open up.

Faster than the eye could see, he switched out a dagger for his sword. He swung the sword making the gorgon bend back just a little, but it was enough. He thrust his dagger deep enough in the crack that she shattered into dust thoroughly covering him in it. Nico didn't waste time, pulling out a Stygian Iron dagger and tossing it in the middle of the hallway. The monster dust was pulled to it like metal to a magnet. The dagger seemed to just suck it all up. Nico knew that the more monster dust you put in Stygian Iron, the stronger the iron itself became.

Nico turned and saw, first off, Draco Malfoy, and secondly, Harry, staring at him in horror.

Nico gave an exaggerated bow. "And that, students, is how you freak your fellow students out," he said before grabbing his dagger and striding briskly back to Potions class, not looking at Harry as he passed. Nico knew he still had fifteen more minutes left in class.

Harry was extremely confused. He had left soon after Nico to look for him, and had heard some thing near the Great Hall. So he had followed the noise _of course_. When he arrived, he found Nico, who appeared to be battling a lady in armor who was holding green swords. He had also discovered Draco Malfoy watching as well, his face white with fear.

For a few minutes, Harry had simply gawked at Nico's skill with the daggers he was using. The lady was good too, but the only real reason she was still alive was her armor and snakes. Then, Nico's dagger seemed to morph into a sword and he swiped, making the lady lean back. Nico drove his dagger into a crack Harry hadn't noticed before.

The lady exploded into yellow dust covering Nico in it. Harry watched in a daze as Nico tossed a black dagger onto the ground. The dagger seemed to act as a vacuum and clean up all the dust on the floor. Nico turned and Harry almost expected him to attack them, but instead he gave an exaggerated bow.

"And that, students, is how you freak your fellow students out." he said before he grabbed his dagger and walked back in the direction of the Potions class not even glancing at Harry.

Harry stood there shocked, trying to understand what he'd just seen.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Tom Riddle drummed his fingers on the table in front of him. "So, let me get this straight; you'll give me an unbeatable army, and all I have to do is kill this exchange student. Correct?" he asked looking at the woman in front of him.

The woman wore a dress that looked like it was made out of dirt, and her face was heavily veiled and nearly impossible to make out.

"That is correct,"she said, her voice slurred as if she were drunk or sleeping.

"And what's in it for you?'' Riddle asked suspiciously,

"Revenge!" the woman hissed. "I may never be able to rise, but I can hit them where it will do the most damage," she stated.

"I think we are talking about two different races that we want to eliminate," Riddle said slowly.

"Well, whether we are or not it doesn't matter. You must kill the exchange student, or you will not be able to kill your enemy, Harry Potter. You will need to kill him with this," she instructed, setting down a puke green knife with bloody, yellow drawings of the earth on it. "It must go straight to his heart. He will be transported straight to my son's...place. Remember, your spells will not have any affect on him. Now I must go."

With that she disappeared into nothing but a small pile of dirt. Tom Riddle stared off into the distance, before he reached out and carefully picked up the knife. It was freezing cold, like ice, and he almost dropped it. It soon seemed to mold perfectly into his hand, and he let a sly grin slip onto his face.

**A/N hiya! I hoped you liked it, just to get some things straightened out, the wizards our all either descendants or blessed by Hecate, and sometimes both, which means they see through the mist clearer than mortals but not as clear as a demigod. Like where mortals might see a hell hound as a big truck, wizards would see a **_**really **_**overgrown dog!**

**Reviews will help me update sooner, love y'all ! Please review.**

**Jesus Christ bless ya!**


	10. nico's nightmare! in class?

**A/N. Sup guy/gals? I'm soooo sorry this chapters late, I had planned on getting it up last week, but complications arose and in time were overcome. (did I say that right?) any who, the next chapter will be sooner! And this chapters pretty much a really bad filler. Now to answer some reviews;**

**funlove109; thanx! I had a lot of fun writing that scene, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you to much.**

**Slowtraffic2110; well, you are very welcome! I'm sooo glad I can actually make some one happy when I update! Your encouragement, has helped me a lot!**

**PjoHoOfan; wow! * stumbles back from all the enthusiasm* I loved reading your review, it made me want to write and update on the spot! (Can we all just stop for a moment and appreciate this reviewers interest and involvement in this fanfic?! Seriously her reviews are greatly inspiring!) and I thought the idea over and have decided, *spoiler * that I will have snape learn a couple things about nico, while he's in detention, not every thing, but I'm sure he'll learn some thing. * end spoiler ***

**SeaHero; thanx, I love putting detail into my stories, which is part of the reason I wrote this, it was because I got so tired of people sending nico to hogwarts then, ending up putting a huge time skip, and I'm just like "wait, hold up. What happened to nico during that time skip? Did explore hogwarts? Did he talk to people? Or did he sit in the corner and ignore every body? Etc. if you know what I mean.**

**This A/N is getting to long so I'm going to put up my new and improved disclaimer;**

**Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot.**

**BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR **

**Disclaimer by, mark twain!**

Harry walked slowly to his next class, Divination. He couldn't quite figure out what he had seen, and his memory seemed fuzzier than it was supposed to be. He met up with Ron and Hermoine at the bottom of the silver ladder leading up to Divination. Ron grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Harry. Did you hear what happened?!" he asked excitedly. Harry shook his head. "Yesterday,-when-di-Angelo-left,-there-was-a-bunch-of-explosions-in-the-forbidding-forest.-And-then-Hagrid-went-to-check-it-out -and-it-looked-like-a-huge-bomb-had-exploded-there-and-he-said-he-thought-that-he-saw-a-student-with-white-skin-and-black-hair-and-clothes,-walking-away!" He said without stopping to breathe.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was used to Ron talking super fast, so he was able to understand what he said. He sighed, this day was just getting more and more confusing.

"Ron, could you please stop talking," he groaned, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle that was Nico di Angelo together. But all he came up with, was a bunch of blanks. Nico was a_, and his power was_. The closest people he was related to were _, and he was born in America? Or was it a lie. And so on.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, sounding concerned.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know. I guess. Listen, we need to meet in the library later," he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't question, just nodded and went off to Arithmancy. Ron opened his mouth, no doubt to start bombarding Harry with questions, but Harry gave him a pointed look, before turning around and walking to Divination. 

Nico sat beside a chubby boy named Neville. Nico recalled the kid from the plant class, 'herb- something or other.' The class, Divination, was the kind of place Nico despised; heavily decorated, and smelled of ton's of different scents that made Nico want to fall asleep. The class was instructed by a buggish looking lady to write down what they saw in their tea cups that were filled with wet tea leaves. So far , he had wet foliage, sopping leafage, soaked plant organs, and dozens of other synonyms written down, but he was running out of them quickly.

_Maybe I should get thesaurus._ he mused, but quickly shot down the idea, (he'd never be able to read it all any way). He let himself relax, and closed his eyes. He dozed for a bit.

"Mr. di Angelo, are you even listening to me?!" Nico's eyes snapped open to see a slightly red faced teacher standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry professor, I was lost in thought for a moment." Nico lied easily.

The teacher glared before sighing, "well you don't seem to be participating in today's assignment."

" I've already finished today's assignment, ma'am." Nico told her politely with a slight mocking tone in his voice, enough to detect, but not enough to call him out on.

Professor Trelawney stared at him in disbelief before snatching his paper that was filled with short answers. "but...but," she spluttered, "all you done is repeat the same thing!"

"No disrespect, but you'll find that nothing is repeated." Nico said. The professor's face went from red to cherry red to fire red.

"But these are all synonyms!" She screeched

"Your point?" He replied coolly. The bug-like professor spluttered for a moment before stalking off, muttering to herself.

Neville looked at Nico's sheet. "She's right," he said after a moment, "all you did is write the same thing a different way!" he raised an eyebrow as he continued to read the page. "I didn't their were so many ways to say, wet leaves." he mused.

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Nico said, feeling like sleeping some more. He finally dozed off. He should have known better.

_Nico was seven years old again, playing with his sister in the back yard of a small, Italian house. His nine year old sister grinned at him, and checked the house._

_"Okay, mom's taking a nap. The coast is clear!" she said triumphantly. Seven year old Nico seemed to know exactly what she meant, for he nodded and dropped the ball he'd been holding and followed his sister, sneaking through the house and out the front of the door._

_His sister led him to the candy store six blocks away from their home, and bought them both licorice whips, and toffy with the money she and Nico had made from secretly selling newspapers when ever they could sneak out of the house. Nico and his sister strolled in the direction of their house, his sister laughing and pointing out stuff to Nico._

_Suddenly, his sister whipped around to look behind them. Seven year old Nico watched his older sister, confused, as his sister grabbed his hand and started running, pulling Nico behind her. Seven year old Nico had trouble keeping up, and he heard loud angry footsteps behind him, like a giant was trying to catch them so it could eat them._

_His sisters grip started to loosen, and Nico found his surroundings change. His voice seemed to fail him as he tried to protest as his sisters' hand let go, and she was gone._

_Then Nico was ten, standing in a junk yard, as he watched his sister run to the giant automaton and crouch just so, so the monster stepped on her and she slipped up the emergency hatch. Then, he was beside her as she crawled up a metal ladder, staying away from all the fixtures. She crawled up into the main hatch some where in the middle of the monster._

_It was pretty... Well, typical, he guessed. A chair, with a control board, covered in rusty buttons. Nico watched as his sister frantically flipped switches pushed buttons and cranked handles. The monster started to get really rough to stay balanced in. Suddenly Nico felt it tipping and it landed on some kind of power source, electric lightning ran up and down the monster, immediately shocking his sister so badly that she was unable to move at all, or do anything as the monster exploded into a thousand different pieces._

_His sister rammed into the ground and rolled until finally coming to a halt. Nico was afraid to look in his sister's direction, and when he finally did, he saw his sister laying limp in her chair a nasty looking head wound on her forehead covering most her face in the sticky liquid, her silver Parka and pants seemed like they had just been died dark red. Then, it wasn't Bianca laying in the chair any more- It was hazel, a sword plunged through her heart, her frizzy hair matted with blood, and her eyes wide open, glassy, and staring straight at him. He was shocked to have seen both of his sisters dead. Then he was in the Underworld, in one of the darkest places, and he was reliving being pulled into Tartarus, his hands trying to grab onto any hand hold available. The shadows were ignoring his commands, and Nico's sword had already fallen down over the edge of the pit, to which Nico was being dragged. Nico felt himself falling over the edge and into the abyss._

Nico woke with a start, his breathing ragged. He stood up from where he had been sleeping so fast he felt slightly dizzy. The whole class was staring at him in shock.

Then the professor stepped toward him, "Tell me your dream, and we may tell your future!" she said. Nico glared at her making her cringe and shrink back from fear, before he slipped out of the class room, cursing himself for being such an idiot, it was what? His third, fourth day here?

He was supposed to keep a low profile, not the top subject of the school gossip! He had already heard rumors of him being the next Dark Lord. Nico saw Dumbledore watching him, as he entered the library.

Nico slipped on his special glasses that the Athena cabin had created, that helped him read even with his dyslexia, but didn't totally take it away, so he didn't read a lot. He went over and slipped a mortal book of Hans christian Andersen's fairy tales in the history section, wondering what wizard would actually think it was original history. Then he grabbed a book from the restricted section and settled down. 

Harry, Hermoine and Ron, sat in a table in the library, near the back, discussing the last two days. Ron described the rumors flying around the school, and told Hermoine what had happened in Divination.

Then Harry told them what had happened that morning, though as he was describing the strange lady in armor, he kept messing up and feeling like he was forgetting a vital piece of information.

They debated what they thought had happened to Nico when he fell asleep in Divination to make him look so horrified even in his dreams and tense too. He definitely looked like he was having some kind of nightmare! Harry couldn't believe that Nico could be this hard to crack, it seemed the more they learned the less they actually knew. 

Draco Malfoy bowed before Voldemort, trembling and trying to hide his fear. He had given his report on the exchange student. Voldemort finally nodded and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. Draco gladly complied, hurrying out. Voldemort touched the knife that was set beside his chair, relishing the creepy feeling it gave him.

He grinned maniacally, "Ready the armies!" he boomed.

**A/N. And there it is. Yes I know its not my best work, and I am sorry. But if you did like it _please review_, I know for a fact that over 7,000 people have read this, and only 44 reviewed, so I guess the majority thinks it stinks :( but if you do think I should continue, please drop a review, or even just put a smiley face so I know you like it! Thanx!**

**Oh, and theres a poll on my profile page that I need you guys to vote on so please check that out as well. And if your bored please read my other stories, as i've had a few of them up for months and the only review I got for them was from my sister, who used my account and made it look like I reviewed my own story, which is kinda embarrassing so i'd appreciate it if you read those and told me what you think!**

**Weird little quote here; …. we are the masters of our fate, the captains of our souls,_ because_ we have the power to control our thoughts.**

**-Napoleon hill. An American writer. **

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	11. An Army?

**A/N, hey guys/gals! So this chapter got done a bit sooner then the others, but the next one may take a bit longer. DX **

**Seahero; thanx! When I read your review, I was surprised that even though I put detail in my story I had left out a very well not important scene, but one that should've been in there. I'm sorry that I left that part out, so I added the scene in this chapter. Sorry if its a bit confusing.**

**Slowtraffic2110; your review made me laugh. ;) thanx!**

**Shadow fire-sonofposiedon; I do kinda ship thalico, I think their cute together, but I don't think thalia will be in this fanfic, but who knows.**

**Wishfulthinkin; I loved your review, it gave me the extra boost to finish this chapter. :)**

**A big shout out to my beta, she made this chapter worth reading.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own, savvy?**

Neville noticed the strange exchange student was sleeping. He wasn't really sure, what to think of him. He'd heard all rumors of course, but he'd been observing him when they were in the same classes and Nico didn't seem to fit into them, he seemed more...more...Neville couldn't figure it out, he just didn't really think that the rumors were well thought out.

He saw Nico stiffen in his sleep and tense up. Suddenly Nico seemed to curl into himself, and a flash of horror flashed across his face. Neville wondered if he should wake him up, but he figured Nico wouldn't appreciate that.

Nico started shivering and mumbling in his sleep. Neville made out the words 'Bianca' and 'don't' but every thing else seemed to be in a different language. By now Nico had the whole classes attention, they were staring at him in confusion, wondering why he was curled up, shaking and mumbling like some one insane. Suddenly Nico's mumbling turned into whimpering which soon led to screams, as if he was watching some one die. Nico's hands hugged his knees tight to his chest. The lights dimmed and even the shadows seemed to darken, a layer of fear spread through the room. Making the student's shiver, grip each other, trying to find comfort.

Neville reached out cautiously, scared of even touching the screaming boy-in-black. Neville was about to shake Nico's shoulder when he saw Nico's eyes snap open. Neville jerked his hand back as if ha had been burned. The lights went back to normal, and Nico stood up so fast everybody flinched. Trelawney demanded to know Nico's dream, but Nico just left, leaving the rest of the class in a daze., not able to comprehend what had just occurred.

Nico entered the Great Hall. He was hungry for a cheese burger, but he doubted he'd get that in Hogwarts. He sat at the end of the table, listening to snatches of conversations here and there.

"Did you hear that di Angelo blew up a field!"

"I heard that he blew up half the forest!"

"I heard he blew up Hogsmeade!"

"no way?!" and so on. Nico rolled his eyes at the students' wild claims, each trying to outdo the other. Nico studied the choices set before him. As he had suspected, there were no cheeseburgers, hamburgers, or really any real American food in sight. He finally settled for a grilled hot-ham-and-cheese sandwich.

Nico watched as the 'Golden Trio' entered the room, each of them looking around until they spotted him. He groaned in annoyance as they headed over to him.

"Hello, Nico!" Hermoine said brightly. Nico grunted in reply, taking a big bite out of his sandwich so he could chew his food instead of answering weird questions.

Nico had never understood why people always wanted to ask about his personal life, such as his family or his lifestyle. He never bothered them unless it was unavoidable, yet mortals and wizards all seemed to be intent on figuring him out, even when Nico hadn't figured himself all the way out.

He also didn't get why people thought of him as 'mysterious.' Seriously, there was nothing really unique about him, except maybe the fact that he was the son of Hades, but he didn't really have a choice in that, and him not talking that much wasn't that weird- lots of people didn't talk much, and nobody pestered them.

"How's your day been going?" Hermoine inquired.

Nico just muttered something unintelligible. Hermoine thought a bit before deciding to just ask normal questions to see if he would open up.

"Soooooo, Nico. What's your favorite food?" she asked. Nico wasn't fooled, Hermione was just trying to make friends with him in order to learn his back round.

But Nico played along."McDonalds." he answered shortly.

Hermione looked confused for a moment then seemed to shrug it off. "That's cool. Do you like the color red?" she asked as Ron stuffed his face with chicken, and Harry ate slowly, listening intently to their conversation.

Nico just shrugged. Hermione pursed her lips, not liking the one sided conversation.

"What's something you do when you want to have some fun?" she asked, hoping he'd actually give her more than a one worded answer.

Nico looked at her as if she had lost it, wondering how Hermione, the one who was supposed to be the smart one, was asking such stupid questions! He sighed, figuring the more he cooperated, the sooner he could get the Golden Trio to stop being so nosy.

But he wasn't planning on giving away any vital information, and no one said he wasn't allowed to lie. Nico was an expert on the art of lying. "Play guitar, I guess." he said. Hermione smiled, (a really aggravating smile that made Nico want to knock out her teeth), glad that she gotten a full answer from him.

"Where were you born?"

"Italy."

"Why do you wear a cape?"

Nico considered this question for a moment before answering, "It's kinda difficult for me to work in robes," he finally said.

"Why do you wear black all the time?" Nico ignored the question, as a question had entered his mind.

"Harry. What happened to not knowing each other?" he asked. He had actually liked the idea when Harry had suggested it. Harry looked at him slightly confused but then nodded understanding what he meant.

"We met this morning. Don't you remember, Luna introduced us. I don't know how you met Hermione, but this red head here," he said, gesturing to Ron (who was still buried in his food.) "is Ronald Weasley. Ron, this is Nico di Angelo."

Ron looked up confusedly. "I know that!" he said bewildered.

Harry whispered something to him that Nico didn't bother trying to hear, and Ron nodded, apprehension dawning on him. Hermoine looked more annoyed by the second at being left out from the inner circle. Harry noticed this and leaned over the table to "secretly" tell her what was going on. While they were whispering, Nico took the opportunity to finish his food and slip out of the Great Hall. 

Nico trudged along a corridor somewhere in Hogwarts, far away from any of the classes. He had had Defense Against the Dark Arts for his next class, but he had heard that all they did was read and write. Yuck! Nico was sick of the stinkin' quest. Just like he thought it was a big waste of time! Moldy court hadn't even shown up yet, wasn't that a bit weird for a bad guy? 'Cause like when Percy got to camp, it wasn't even two weeks before he was thrown into some dangerous adventure, and by the time he was fifteen, he had trouble coming at him left and right.

But Harry's bad guy had to be extremely slow. He didn't attack, or send some creepy message, or camp his army right outside the school's protection border. Speaking of the school's protection border, why hadn't it been keeping the monsters away? He guessed it was, for the most part, but still. He should talk to the headmaster about reinforcing it.

He wondered what the twins had been doing lately. He had seen some of their handy work here and there, but hadn't talked to them for a while now. He sighed as he came to a dead end, that was weird. There hadn't been a dead end here before. He was in the farthest north corner of Hogwarts. It was one of the places that had been closed off, all rooms above and below, though he hadn't been able to figure out why.

He walked to one of the doors and gave it a hard yank. The door didn't budge. He tried another door. Nothing. He checked around him, making sure no one was watching him, and he shadow traveled to the other side, only to be met with a handful of monsters searching an abandoned class room. They hadn't picked up on his scent yet, and Nico wanted to keep it that way.

Nico shadow traveled back to the other side of the wall. He was trying to think about how the monsters got there in Hogwarts, of all places. Most of the time, Nico didn't like being a demigod, but at times like these he really hated it. Out of no where, his mind flashed back to that morning, which for an A.D.H.D kid, was a long time ago.

The looks on Harry's and Draco's faces when they had seen him defeat those monsters. Nico knew that the incident would not be over looked. He was sure Harry would be able to put off questioning him for a bit, because unlike Draco, Harry actually had some sense.

But Draco was another matter entirely. As Nico considered the problem, he could see more and more resemblance between him and Octavian, as they both would do any thing to get what they wanted, which was usually revenge but it had been other things, including information. Except, facing him head on.

So Nico knew he had to watch out for signs of Draco's work, and of course there was the more pressing matter of the monsters on the other side of the wall. He decided to do a quick check around the closed off rooms by sneaking through the shadows. Then, he'd make a game plan.

Nico slipped smoothly through the shadows, looking more like the shadow of a shadow, than an actual person, checking out one room after another, getting more alarmed at each one. So far he had seen about thirty five different kinds of monsters, and he was only a quarter of the way through.

They were spread out and Nico had been able to go undetected quite easily. Nico glanced at the army watch on his wrist, and was surprised to see it had already been an hour and a half since he started. He muttered some words that young children shouldn't hear, as he realized he only had forty-five minutes till he had to meet Snape at detention.

Now normally, Nico would have blown off detention without a second thought, but he had been getting more and more curious about what Snape knew, and what Snape thought of him. Nico knew Snape kept getting more and more suspicious by the day, and Nico had to throw him off the trail. Nico kept searching the rooms, mainly just class rooms and hallways, the occasional closet, finding at least one monster in each one.

Nico had no idea how they got in, or who would be dumb enough to bring them in. These monsters were gonna make it a bit harder to protect Potter. Nico frowned at that thought, he should probably go check on Potter. He sighed. This quest sucked. He used the shadows to do a quick scan of the remaining rooms, not nearly as efficient as Nico checking for himself, but it would do.

There were roughly one hundred different kinds of monsters in all, he estimated. Nico shadow traveled outside of the class Potter was in, Transfiguration, or something like that, Nico couldn't really remember. He slipped inside and saw,-to his horror- that they were learning how to turn stuff into flowers, including but not limited to, each other.

He also noticed they were still paired with the Slytherins. Nico saw Harry get turned into a lily and shuddered. He hated being a plant. Plants did absolutely nothing, and Persephone did nothing to take away his ADHD. He dodged a weird looking spell and saw the spell hit Ron, who promptly turned into a bright orange geranium.

Nico strode over to the lily and turned it back into Harry, then going on impulse, he turned to the Slytherin's.

"Hey Draco!" He yelled. Draco turned, and his face paled as he saw who had yelled. "I got the power!" Nico said in a powerful voice while holding his wand above his head. Then he lowered the wand and sent a spell at Draco, which turned him into a pansy.

Nico turned back around and studied a shocked (as usual) Harry. He then nodded as he saw Harry was unharmed and quickly left the class room, eager to be away from all the plants. Persephone was one of the many people that Nico did not miss. 

Voldemort turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"Is the diversion force in place?" he asked, grinning evilly, pleased at his own brilliant plan.  
"Yes, my Lord. Everything is in place," Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Good. The diversion attack begins tomorrow at sundown.

**A/N and there it 'tis hoped you like it! And sorry if it stank. I noticed some of the reviewers seemed a bit nervous that I would quit due to lack of reviews, but I'm here to tell you that even though the majority don't seem to like my story, there are over fifty people who do! And I'm going to finish this story for them!**

**Oh, and if you don't mind. I have a poll on my profile page, that I _really _ need you guys to vote on. So please check that out, and while your there you can look at my other stories. ;)**

**and the next chapter will have a bit of Nico/Luna, and some talking between well a lot of different people that I said Nico would talk with, plus some action!**

**Please review, they help more than you guy's may think! Love you guy's!**

**Jesus Christ bless ya! **


	12. Preparing

**A/N Oh gosh! I am sooooo sorry guy's, I ran into a writers block, and then I had to help with preparing for a wedding then go to the wedding, and just simply life stopped me from writing this. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner, and as an attempt at an apology, I did make this chapter longer for you people. **** Now onto the reviews;**

**One, I got some smiley faces! I really appreciate them!**

**Slowtraffic2110; thanks, I love knowing that people want to read more, and your reviews are always fun to read!**

**Funlove109; I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

infinitemaddys; **I know, right? I really like the idea of nico/Luna, though I'm finding it a bit harder to put a little romance in than I originally thought.**

**Thanks to all the people who alerted/favorited/reviewed my story, you guys are all awesome!**

**Disclaimer; don't own. (if I did, I wouldn't have a cross over they would all be in the original, and it would all be the same series.) **

Nico paced in a random corridor, far from any prying eyes. As h paced, he tried think up a plan, maybe draw up a battleground, but he didn't have paper. He kept pacing for a while before he noticed a door that hadn't been there before. He opened it carefully, and inside was a room, about ten ft' in diameter. On one side of the room was a table with papers, pens, and maps strewn all over it. On the other side was a small arsenal of weaponry, with gadgets he had only seen in the forges. Nico first walked over to the weaponry, glancing over the weapons, shocked to see how advanced they were. He took up something that looked like quarter length gloves.

They were black and made of leather, with a metal band covered in spikes at the wrist. He slid them on, and they fit perfectly. Nico felt the solid weight of armor settle upon him, yet he glanced down and saw nothing. He frowned then hit himself in the chest, his fist connecting to a plate with a dull thump. Nico's eyes lit up with understanding- the gloves gave him invisible armor. He moved around testing its weight and maneuverability.

He was surprised, yet again, by how the armor fit his wish exactly; it wasn't too heavy and didn't deny him any extra space he needed. It didn't bulge either. Nico unclasped his cape and took off his jacket, trading the cape for the one lying on the table. He wondered how the stuff got there, quickly searching his memory for any stories about a giving room. Dozens of stories bubbled to the front of his mind. He couldn't remember what the name was, but the room appeared when Hogwarts was in danger or something like that. Nico almost smiled, glad that he had a place to go when he needed it, even though he knew that he wouldn't be here much longer.

He clasped the cape around him. It was lighter than his other one and fuller too, so he had no need to use a jacket to cover up his scars. He took a few other gadgets including a spiked chain belt, that when you hit the spike it would let out a special kind of smoke that would make everybody around you throw up, and had dozens of bottles of Greek fire hooked to it.

Nico turned and strode over to the other side of the room, studying the maps laid out over the table. He picked up a pen and marked spots over the map, specific places where he knew monsters were- the best places to set up a defense, and best places to goad the monster into. Nico bit his lip. He couldn't eliminate them with all the students in the school without getting caught or seen. He considered calling Hazel to see if she would bring some people over, but decided that if he could get the younger student's to head back to their homes, and then he would be able to deal with them. Besides, the seven had been put through enough all ready, and they needed time to live normally, or, at least as normally as possible.

Nico sighed. He would have to talk to the headmaster. Nico really wished he could just drop everything involved with the stupid quest, but he knew even if he was allowed to, he wouldn't do it. He had made friends here, as impossible as that seemed, and he wouldn't leave them to fight alone.

Nico grabbed the map he'd been using and left the room, stuffing it into his pocket. He strode along the corridors, heading towards the headmaster's office. He turned a corner and stumbled into a girl. He regained his balance and caught the girl, who had lost her footing as well, and almost fallen.

He became happier when he saw it was Luna he had stumbled into, not one of those airhead girls that he had seen around the school.

Luna smiled. "Hey, Nico. What's going on?" she asked lightly.

"Oh, nothing much. What's up with you?" Nico said, his mind preoccupied with battle plans.

"I was just heading to my next class," Luna sighed, "I think the nargles wandered off with my books though." Nico gave her a crooked smile.

He never really understood what Luna's weird creatures were, but they amused him with their antics.

"Hold on just a second," he told her, before he walked about five steps away. He knew he should probably just save his energy, but Luna was different. Others didn't like her either, but Luna ignored them, telling Nico that their brains were almost nonexistent, making it almost impossible for them to see the same things she did.

Nico used his shadows to sweep around what he knew to be the Ravenclaw area. He frowned when he didn't find anything, although a movement caught his attention. He frowned, and used his shadows in the way his older half-brother, Hitler, had shown him (Nico didn't really like Hitler, but he knew how to use the shadows better than Nico, so Nico had consented to taking a few lessons from him.) Nico used the shadows to see for him, and he "saw" a small Cyclops going through the room and pouring poison over the furniture, watching as the poison seeped in and became invisible. Nico did not want to know what the poison would feel like. He cursed.

This just keeps getting better and better, he thought sarcastically. He whirled around, remembering Luna.

"Luna, I couldn't find your bag. I'm sorry, but I got to go," he said, running a hand through his hair.

Luna smiled, " its fine. The nargles always bring it back eventually. You look stressed, do you need some help?" she asked, sounding more down to earth than Nico had ever heard her.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a bit worried." he said, a bit surprised that she'd noticed. Most people didn't take the time.

"Oh, okay. Well if you need any help, I'm always here." she said smiling at him.

For a second, Nico was stumped. He had only ever had people in the seven, or close friends of the seven offer their help willingly. Nico mentally shook himself. It was only because Luna didn't know who he was that she talked to him, he convinced himself. For a second, he considered telling her, amazed at how good the idea sounded. NO, he mentally yelled at himself. He wouldn't be able to bear seeing Luna afraid of him, she reminded him too much of his sister Bianca.

So if she was scared, then so would Bianca if she ever saw him for what he was.

"Um, sure. I gotta go." Nico said, gaining his composure and nodding before he spun on his heel and strode away. Pushing all thoughts of confiding in Luna out of his head, he grit his teeth. He couldn't become soft over some wizard! This was a quest, not a vacation.

He arrived at the gargoyle that blocked the staircase to the headmaster's office a few minutes later. He said the password thinking how stupid wizards were to think that their secrets weren't a hundred percent obvious.

He strode up the stairs and stepped into the office, to see a centaur holding a knife to the headmaster's neck. The headmaster's wand lay on the opposite side of the room. The centaur didn't notice Nico.

Nico took his advantage to quickly clarify that the centaur was a roman one, (the roman centaurs were assassins who worked for whoever payed them the most denarius.) He pulled a knife and dagger from his cloak and crept up behind the centaur. He jumped on the centaur's back and used his knife to slice the back of his throat. Unfortunately, the cut wasn't deep enough. The centaur whirled around, bucking, trying to get Nico off his back. Nico, however, had clamped his knees down, keeping his balance. The centaur slashed his sword out, trying to catch Nico in the side. Nico block the blow and sunk his dagger into the centaurs back.

The centaur bucked with pain, and Nico jerked the dagger down and out, widening and deepening the cut. His invisible armor became slick with blood and his jeans got soaked. Nico blocked a few more weak attacks from the centaur before he finally got his dagger around and sunk into the centaur's neck. The centaur exploded into monster dust leaving a huge mess covering the room.

Nico hopped up from where he'd tumbled, and waded out of the pile of dust. The headmaster sat in his chair, a small trickle of blood running down from the cut on his neck, staring at Nico in horror, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Nico scowled. He had planned on using the Mist and demanding that the headmaster do as he requested. But with wizards the Mist was weaker, and couldn't do anything stronger than cover up a few things. Nico ran a hand through his hair worriedly.

"Okay, I don't have time to explain all this, but, short explanation. I'm another myth just like wizards except I'm stronger, and your enemies, such as Voldemort, have teamed up with my enemies to destroy us all. You need to get everyone under the age of fifteen out of here!" he said, his voice commanding and willing the headmaster to do something.

The headmaster, recovered surprisingly quickly. He nodded slowly and stood up. He looked straight into Nico's eyes, with eyes as electrically blue as Zeus's, as if trying to figure out if he should trust him or not.

Nico snapped his fingers and used the Mist to convince Dumbledore to help him. Dumbledore's eyes glazed over and he turned on his heel.

"I will get it done," he said. Nico nodded and shadow traveled out down to the entrance of Hogwarts where he ran smack-dab into Fred and George.

"Hiya-"

"Nico!"

"Long time,"

"No,"

"See." They said, switching off then finishing the sentence together. Nico was about to just brush them off when an idea started to take form in his mind.

"You two up for some pranks?" he asked. The twins nodded eagerly as Nico smirked. "Right this way, gentlemen," he said, directing them into an empty classroom. Nico went over to a desk, and motioned the twins over. He spread the map he had taken from his pocket over the table, and as the twins studied the map, he explained his plan. The twins nodded enthusiastically and told Nico they could handle it,

Nico smirked as they sprinted away. He stood in the empty class room for a moment then sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up. He shadow traveled out of the room, and dropped down on a scheming Golden Trio.

Said Golden Trio jumped up from the couch in the Gryffindor common room. They looked so embarrassed at being caught by him that it was obvious that they had been talking about him.

"Nico!" Hermione squeaked, "We were just...I mean we weren't really- It's just that-" Hermione babbled on before Nico finally snapped.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HADES UP." he yelled at her, gritting his teeth. Hermione went white with fear, and she scrambled back from him. Nico knew he'd made a huge mistake.

He closed his eyes and replaced his mask of a calm, collected Nico. He opened his eyes, and took a deep breath. He scanned the Golden Trios' faces. Ron looked suspicious, Hermione looked terrified, and Harry looked like he was trying to win a battle with himself.

"Well, that went well," Nico muttered sarcastically. "So, I don't think you guys would consider hearing me out, finding how old Voldy's going to attack you next, would you?" he said casually. Three jaws dropped, and none of them were Nico's.

"Death Eater!" Ron yelled, scrambling back.

Nico face palmed. "I prefer spy," he lied, smirking.

"Wait, you're a spy from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? I told you Harry, I told you!" Ron squeaked, hiding behind Hermione.

Nico sighed, "No. I spied on Moldy-Farts. Not for him."

Harry became curious, "You spied on Voldemort?" he asked, and Nico nodded.

Ron crept out from behind Hermione. "How do we know you're not lying?" he accused.

Nico rolled his eyes. Ron was more suspicious than most demigods, and that was saying something.

"You're going to have to trust me, or we'll all end up dead," he deadpanned. Harry gulped.

Hermione stepped towards Nico. "I think we can come to an agreement," she told him, a calculating look in her eyes. Nico groaned, knowing where this was going. "You answer all our questions, and then we'll hear you out."

Nico ran a hand through his hair. He was getting too stressed out to deal with questions. He needed to figure out a game plan. He didn't know when the enemy was going to attack, but he had learned to expect the worst, to act like the enemy knew everything, and they would attack any second.

"Listen. I promise I'll tell you everything, after we defeat forty-shorts. Okay?" he said quickly.

Hermione considered this, and then nodded. "You have yourself a deal," she said sticking her hand out. Nico shook the proffered hand and nodded.

"Okay, then let's go," Nico turned and for the first time noticed the students rushing around and grabbing their stuff. The trio noticed it too.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked, baffled.

"Leaving the school," Nico guessed, "I told the head master to evacuate the school until the battles over," he explained and strode out of the Gryffindor common room, the Golden Trio struggling to keep up with him.

He watched as students trickled towards the main door to go to the train and scowled. Had these kids been demigods, they would have been gone half an hour ago. Heck, if these kids had been demigods, they wouldn't have to leave and the monsters would have been demolished already!

\- - - - - - - - -

Nico bit his lip. Thinking like that could get someone killed. He just had to put up with what he was given. Nico walked up to the Great Hall and pushed the doors open, harder than he meant to. They flew open with a resounding "bang". The Great Hall was filled with students, who turned to stare at the noisy intruder/s. They stared blatantly as Nico walked towards the professor's platform, the Golden Trio hot on his heels. The students stepped back, making a path for him as he walked. Though no one really knew exactly what they were feeling, they all had the same urge to listen and follow the exchange student. One student, later in life, would describe him as a fierce, strong, confident, young man who had such an air of authority in that moment, it was near impossible to contradict him, or even disbelieve anything he said. But there was also a feeling of fear, the same student would muse, a fear that if we didn't listen, if we didn't submit, our worst nightmares would not be able to even come close to what would happen.

Dumbledore stood on the professor's platform, along with all the other professors. He turned to see Nico di Angelo striding through the Great Hall, the students falling back on either side of him, like water, giving him a clear path straight up to the platform. Nico kept his head held high, ignoring the Golden Trio behind him, his mind going over his partly formed plan repeatedly.

He walked up to the professor's platform and walked onto it. He nodded to Dumbledore, and a few other guy teachers, and bowed slightly to the ladies. No one could say that he wasn't polite. Then he turned to the crowd. Nico scanned them quickly, making sure that they were all older kids.

"Are the younger students gone?" he asked Dumbledore quietly.

"They are boarding the train right now," Dumbledore confirmed.

Nico nodded again with satisfaction. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here," he said, addressing the crowd. "You've probably all have some kind of guess, or maybe you're wondering why I'm speaking at all. Or why the younger students have been sent away," Nico took a deep breath, "It is because Hogwarts is under attack," he said, devoid of emotion.

Gasps and shock rippled through the crowd, some of the students even fainted. Nico saw Draco Malfoy smirking, and he narrowed his eyes. Draco could very-well know what was going on.

"I was sent from America to help you guys win this war. I can teach you how to survive, how to defeat Voldemort. Some of you may have thought that Harry Potter-" Nico paused for a moment and glanced down at the Golden Trio, who stood in front of the platform.

He made eye contact with Harry, Harry stared Nico in the eye for a moment, but quickly looked down and away, Nico sighed. It was blatantly obvious that Harry still did not trust Nico.

"Would defeat Voldemort by himself, or at least you could be left out of the battle, but I assure you," Nico continued, looking around the crowd, most of whom looked scared or suspicious. "That this war is as much yours as it is his. If we don't fight, we lose everything, including our homes, our siblings, and our very lives," he told them, waiting for a moment to let the words sink in, then went on.

"Back where I'm from, we're used to fighting. We have to fight, sometimes non-stop to protect ourselves, so I can't tell you exactly what it's going to be like for you, because I realize that you guys are different. You're used to general peace over-all. You're not used to getting up every seven minutes to switch hiding places so your enemies won't find you, or sleeping with your weapon or wand clutched in your hand, ready to be used at any second," Nico paused again, taking a breath.

The crowd had gone totally silent. "But that time of peace is gone," he told them, feeling a twinge of pity for the young wizards, which he quickly snuffed out. "You guys- not your parents, not your teachers, not some hero of the prophecy-, I'm asking you guys to take a stand, to take a stand to protect your families, your homes, and your freedom. You will be forced into nothing, if you want you can walk out of this room, you can leave without shame or guilt, you can just walk out. However, I'm warning you. If you leave, then you may never have a chance to see your family again, because without you we may lose, and if that happens, it doesn't matter who you are or how much money you have, everybody will die. So who will go, and who will stay and fight?" Nico asked, finishing his speech.

The whole crowd waited anxiously to see who would leave and who would stay, five minutes of pin-drop silence followed before a student who was standing in the front row ran screaming through the crowd and out of the room, the doors bumping closed behind him. The rest of the students stared, stunned, then Harry stepped onto the platform.

"I will fight," he declared with a certainty Nico had never heard in him before.

"I will fight!" cried a student from the crowd.

"Me too," another agreed.

"Count me in!" still another yelled.

"And me," students called out from all over the room, until it became a resounding cry, echoing throughout the Great Hall, escalating to an almost deafening cheer. Nico looked at Harry and smiled slightly, nodding to him in thanks. Harry got the message and grinned, nodding back, as Hermione and Ron joined him on the edge of the platform.

Nico listened to the student's determination and enthusiasm that underlined their cheers, for a few moments. He was quite surprised at how willing the students had been to accept their duty, and he respected and admired that.

He held up his hands in the universal signal for "quiet down", and the crowd soon became silent. Nico smiled slightly, glad that they responded well.

"Now, the enemy has already been stationed inside Hogwarts, but with good planning we can take them by surprise. I want you all to eat now, then line up beside your seats. All of you except, Luna Lovegood, a volunteer Ravenclaw student, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy,, the Golden Trio, and three strong volunteers from the Hufflepuff house. The people I requested can meet me right outside the Great Hall," he instructed.

The students nodded, "but why should we eat?" one called out.

"Because, you never know when your next chance will come," he explained, and a solemn silence fell over the crowd. Soon they started to sit down and eat, talking quietly with each other. The people Nico had asked for were moving towards the doors, except the Golden Trio, who waited on the platform, unsure of what to do next.

For a moment, Nico held his position, watching as students talked quietly with their friends, a lot of them stealing glances at him. He turned to the professors, who were glaring at him. Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair again. It was almost sticking straight up by now, so he quickly brushed it down with a hand.

"Ummm, if you professors could just follow me, I can explain all of this," he said gesturing for them to follow him. The professors and the golden trio followed him, as he walked out of the Great Hall, where they met up with the rest of the group. Nico gestured to them as well, meaning they follow him into a nearby classroom, where the Weasley twins were staying, waiting for their prey.

**A/N. and there it 'tis! I really hope you liked it. If you did please Review, they will definitely help me update sooner, and I'm about to shut my poll down in two day's so please go vote on that. And check out my other stories!**

**Stories you should read;**

**-this is for her. A Pjo/HG fic**

**-**Dark Knights at Gotham City

-The Recruit

-Only Nico Knows

-Percy Jackson Facebook Style

_**Jesus Christ bless ya!**_


	13. skirmishes

_**A/N. **_** Oh My Gosh, I am soooo sorry guys, truly I am, I had no intention of making you guys wait this long, I promise to have my next chapter up sooner. **

_LetterBird__: thanks, I'm happy you like it!_

_snowyowl48: wow, a published author! That's amazing, you've surpassed the goal I'm trying to reach. __ I really apriciate your kind words, but I'm afraid self-confidence is not yet within my reach, truthfully I want to erase my stories from embarrassment, cause I don't think there good enough to even be read, but I won't because you guys have told me you like it, so I will keep it up and continue! Thanks for the Review, it did help ;)_

_Whatever112__ : woah! Thanks, your review helped me stop procrastinating so much, I hope you like this next chapter._

_Slowtraffic2110__ : aw, its fine! I'm glad you did review, if your hungry, try chocolate cake, it usually helps! Sorry you'll have to wait for the next chapter __ but don't worry, I'll do my best to give you guys an awesome 'final battle'._

_Princess Alexandria KnowItAll__ : don't worry about it, I totally understand, and when I finish the story I plan on going back through it and fixing all the mistakes._

_**To every body else, Thank you sooo much for the encouragement it means a lot to me. And helps a lot. Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own.**_

Nico lead the professors into the classroom. He could feel their disapproving gazes glaring at him. He took them over to the front of the classroom, to a large desk. Nico noticed they were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, it had disgusting pictures of cats everywhere. He flicked a random spell at the one nearest him, making it explode, before turning to the professors and everyone else he had asked to come.

Nico scowled at the ground, not because of the people in the room, or really anything of importance, but he was annoyed that he hadn't thought to ask the students to make sure the younger ones were all gone. He sighed and turned his attention back to the group.

"Okay, so, there's a bunch of monsters about to attack, and your 'spells' or curses, can't hurt them," he said, trying to get straight to the point. Several professors, including the aggravating pink toad, looked like they were about to interrupt but he cut them off with a glare. He pulled his map out and spread it on the desk, about to show the audience what their positions would be, but a knocking noise on the wall to his left made him look up. It was coming from the left corner so it probably wasn't a student, as they were all in the Great Hall, which would be the right wall. He frowned as the knocking got louder and more insistent.

The wizards watched Nico, waiting for him to take the lead. Nico glanced at them and frowned figuring they would be no help. He walked toward the wall cautiously, which is when it shattered. Plaster and brick flying everywhere, Nico stumbled back, ducking to avoid the rubble. The wizards tried to shield their heads with their arms, their sleeves getting torn up. Nico's eyes widened as a Cyclops barged in.

"ME IS HUNGRY!" The monster bellowed.

A dracaena slithered after him, wearing the standard full armor, "Idiot, we are supposed to wait, you will have all you can eat later," she scolded the Cyclops but she trailed off seeing the small crowd in front of her. Her eyes glazed over and she started to sniff, "I smell demigod." she exclaimed, her snake feet hissing and spitting poison.

"Did she say demigod?" Hermione asked, confused.

Nico rolled his eyes. "No, she didn't," he said to confuse Hermione even more, before she got ideas, though he knew his identity would not be a secret much longer.

Nico drew his sword as the Cyclops swung his club breaking the front row of desk.

"Petrificus Totalus!" yelled a voice behind Nico a light flying to the Cyclops. The Cyclops only froze for a second before turning a glare on them his big eye concentrating on Nico, who had the strongest scent.

Nico tore his gaze away from the Cyclops, to the dracaena, who seemed to be fighting with herself, something about waiting till later and it would taste fresher now. Nico didn't really want to know what she was talking about. Suddenly, as if it had been rehearsed, both monsters took a step back and crouched down, the dracaena scanning the wizards till she finally located Nico, for a second they both paused, and in that moment Nico knew their plan.

He didn't know how he knew it, if the fates had decided to be kind, or if he could tell be their stances, he may never know, but that didn't matter.

"Run right," he yelled before sprinting to the left toward the large gap in the wall. The monsters pounced, landing less than a foot behind Nico. The ground shook under their weight and the wizards were shocked into action running towards the door.

Then monsters regained their balance and slithered/tromped after him. Nico jumped through the gap, praying that the weasly twins had prepared everything right. He was running through another classroom with matching holes on their left and right walls, he jumped through the hole into a office, it was old and dust.

Nico jumped to the ceiling, using his shadows to hold him there. He quickly scanned the room as the Cyclops, the dracaena behind it. Nico finally spotted it- across the room was a subtle dark spot, slightly shaped like a unicorn, it was an enchanted nob.

The Cyclops was blundering around under Nico. "I smell him. Come here half-blood," it called out.

Nico rolled his eyes; the Cyclops was extremely ignorant of the rules of stealth. The dracaena was the biggest threat to Nico as she was standing silently, scanning the room inch by inch and would probably soon start looking up.

He considered Shadow Traveling, but realized that the monsters would realize who he was if he did that, and they would report it. And besides that, there were no shadows on the ceiling.

The Cyclops was directly underneath Nico now, "He's close," the monster bellowed.

Nico made a split decision and jumped on the back of the Cyclops, his grip tightening on his sword. The Cyclops bucked and swung around, Nico grabbed onto the Cyclops's greasy, disgusting dreadlocks. He dug his heels into the Cyclops's shoulders to keep his balance, feeling a knife pass next to his neck, less than an inch away from its target; it missed, planting itself in the Cyclops's head. Nico smirked as he realized the dracaena had just killed the Cyclops for him. The Cyclops crumbled to dust and Nico jumped off doing a back flip and landing on his feet. He spun around to face the dracaena, who was looking horrified at what she had done, before she turned to him.

Her eyes turned neon purple. "You shall suffer!" she seethed, and swung her sword. Nico blocked the move easily, but noticed the poison was diluted, and not as powerful as it was supposed to be. The dracaena swung with her sword again, this time following it up with a knife. Nico blocked and ducked, twisting slightly so the knife missed him and the dracaena lost her balance, stumbling slightly. He used his advantage to slash her on the side- her armor protected most of her but he got a good sized cut in. The dracaena twisted, trying to stab Nico, but he jumped back and spun to get some momentum and power behind his stroke. He sliced the dracaena's hand off, sending the hand flying. The dracaena screeched and before Nico had time to dodge her, she shot up one of her snakes managing to clamp on his arm, through a small c*** in his armor.

Nico grit his teeth as the snake's fangs sunk into his arm. The dracaena and her snakes turned to dust, but the snake's fangs stayed lodged in Nico's arm. Nico pursed his lips; that was the second arm he'd been wounded, though his other cut was practically gone already. He stared at the fang sticking out of his arm, already feeling the poison seeping into his blood stream.

He yanked the fang out. Ignoring the pain, he stuck it in his pocket and tore a strip off his cloak, wrapping it tightly around his arm. He glanced at the knob on the wall, and rolled his eyes, he didn't need it anymore, but then figured he may as well trigger them now.

Nico touched the spot, tapping his fingers in a quick sequence. There was a quiet 'spouff' sound and Nico turned to see the middle of the room filled with a portable swamp. A sudden pop behind him made him glance back. Nico saw the Weasley twins standing less than two feet away, raising their eyebrows.  
"Care-"  
"To-"  
"Explain the-"  
"Creepy lady-"  
"And the-"  
"Ogre-"  
"Mate?" they asked, using their usual way of talking.

Nico nodded, "Sure, why not," he muttered to himself. Gesturing for them to follow him, he walked back through the gap in the wall. There was still dust floating around in the air, but it didn't stop Nico from seeing that the room was a wreck. He glanced back at the twins, who were following him and whispering to each other.

"Hurry up," he said, even though it wasn't necessary as they weren't that far behind. They both looked at him and nodded, quickening their pace. Nico walked out the classroom door, to the doors to the Great Hall. He tried to open it but they were locked. He banged on the door with his fist.

"Who's there?" he heard Snape's voice call out.

Nico rolled his eyes, "It's Nico. Who else would take the time to knock?" As soon as he stopped speaking a wave of arguing could be heard inside the Great Hall, most people sounding confused, others angry or defiant, but none loud enough for Nico to make out.

"You have been denied access," Snape intoned, speaking through the door.

"Nico? The lady, she said demigod. She didn't really mean demigod as in 'son of a god', did she?" Hermione's voice asked, sounding a bit shaken up. Nico leaned against the door, feeling at war with himself.

One part of him wanted to tear the wizards apart because of the arrogance, ignorance, and mainly because they were annoying in so many ways. Yet another part was pointing out the few wizards who had taken time to talk to him, and just hang out, without thinking of how he could torture them for eternity, which was the idea that made most demigods avoid him, and if Nico told the wizards the truth then that would all change.

He sighed and looked at the twins who were watching him, a new light of suspicion in their eyes, it almost made Nico wince to see. It was a look he had gotten many times from some of his friends, and those people were no longer his friends after he gave them his full 'title'.

"You guys can Apparate or whatever you wizards do to teleport into other rooms," Nico told them.

"What are-"  
"You-"  
"Going to-"  
"Do, mate?" they asked.  
Nico shrugged slightly. "I'll be in, in a minute," he said. The looked at each other and nodded, taking out their wands, muttering something before disappearing. Nico leaned his head back on the door, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Nico? You still out there?" came Hermione's muffled voice.

"Yeah," Nico said, sighing and standing up straight. He glanced down the hallway. He narrowed his eyes, thinking he had seen something move, but a muffled thump on the door distracted him and when he looked back nothing was there.

He knew it could be a mistake but he ignored thinking he saw something and turned towards the door, walking into its shadow, and walking out its shadow on the other side, inside the Great Hall. Gasps from several of the professors and a few students broke out as he appeared out of the shadow. Nico scanned the crowd in general.

The students all looked pretty confused, most of them were sitting at the tables but several were wandering around or crowding near the professors who were standing near the doors, wands drawn. Nico's eyes wandered meeting Harry's, who stood in a slight crouch, an instinctive fighting stance, he looked confused, but also curious. Nico guessed that if it came to a fight Harry would at least hear him out before trying to kill him.

Dumbledore stepped forward. "Can you explain?" he asked, his voice unusually cold.

Nico shook his head, "There's not enough time for that-" he stopped abruptly feeling a strange sensation in his mind; it felt kind of like the hat did. Like someone was trying to dig though his brain. He put up his mind block, but tried to find the source of the feeling. After a moment he figured to go the easy way. He mentally threw up an image of Tartarus, in all of its horrible glory. He made sure to include the monsters and the veins, the way Nico had experienced it, the way it had almost drove him insane, making it look vivid enough to almost feel the humid toxins and hear the voices surrounding him.

A terrified yelp tore out from his left, and he swung sharply to see Snape looking at him with a horrified face, and the feeling fled Nico's mind. Nico took a second to smirk at him. It served Snape right.

Before he turned back around to look at the other professors, Hermione stepped up.

"Are you a demigod as in a son of a god?" she asked, trying to make herself look fierce, but the slight quaver in her voice ruined the image.

Nico simply nodded. "Yes, and I'm here to help. Now I need five volunteers to come with me immediately," he ordered. The trio glanced at each other before they nodded and stepped up.

The twins pushed themselves to the front of the group, "We will," they said in unison.

Nico nodded. "The rest of you, stay here and barricade this room well as possible," he said, before turning and opening the Great Hall's doors.

He was welcomed with the sight of an almost destroyed hallway. He grimaced and shut the doors again.

"You know what? We'll go my way," he said. "Trio, grab onto each other. Twins, grab the Trio," Nico instructed. The Trio joined hands and the twins each grabbed Hermione's arm.

Nico stepped over to them. "You might want to close your eyes," he told them before they entered the shadows. Nico felt the welcoming arms of the shadows engulf them, the chilly wind washing over them, as he guided them to the strange armor room he had been in before. He stepped out into the room virtually unaffected from the travel. "Okay, so, we need to..." his voice died in his throat as he looked at his 'passengers'. The twins were gagging and looked a bit woozy, Granger seemed dizzy as she was bent over with her hands on her knees and squeezing her eyes shut, Harry leaned against the wall, his face green. Only Ron looked okay, a smile splitting his face.

"That was so cool!" he exclaimed.

Nico scowled at the ground, impatient, though he couldn't blame them, his first shadow travels had not exactly been the greatest. He looked around the room that was now filled with work tables with armor and weapons strewn over them, looking suspiciously like the forges at camp.

"Okay, so who knows a shrinking spell?" he asked, glancing at Hermione who seemed to be recovering.

She looked at him in slight amazement as if she couldn't believe he could still talk after the horrific feeling he had taken them through. She nodded slightly.

"Good, it will be needed soon." he told her before walking towards the tables.

He examined the armor, carefully checking the styles and different kinds. He was surprised to see that there were tons of different kinds, from what he could tell there was Greek, Roman, Egyptian, Amazon, and some strange gladiator styled armor.

He shrugged mentally, figuring the armor would work the same as weapons you got the one that called to you. He moved on to inspect the weapons, which were various kinds, from darts to spears, to small handguns. Nico nodded in satisfaction.

He saw his companions ogling at the tables. The twins stepped up and started looking over the armor, they both particularly looked interested in the Greek style. Nico smirked slightly, he could very well see them as Greeks.

"Try it on," he suggested to them. The twins got delighted looks on their faces before they tried to get it on, but kept mixing up the clips and attachments. Nico sighed and walked over to them, quickly fitting them on, making the few adjustments needed.

"Now for you guys," he said turning to the Golden Trio, who looked almost completely recovered, but were eyeing the weapons warily.

They looked at him when he spoke, "First, answers," Hermione demanded.

Nico groaned in annoyance, the wizards were more demanding critically of Nico than the Aphrodite children.

"Okay, quick explanation; the Greek gods are real and they still hook up with humans and have kids. My dad was a god and my mom a mortal, now will you puh-lease come over here and get some armor," he said in a rush.

The trio looked a bit stunned at such a straight forward answer, but they came over to the tables, looking over them. Hermione almost immediately picked an Amazon style, and Nico quickly showed her how to fit it, and Harry pulled out a Roman style, it was simple enough for him to put on by himself. Ron took a bit longer to find his but ended up with Egyptian. He had a hard time figuring it out and Nico took several minutes to get him sorted out.

"Grab a weapon that you like. Hermione, you need to shrink all this stuff so I can take it back to the others," he ordered.

Hermione nodded, obviously getting over her initial shock. Nico had to say he admired how quick she was to put aside her shock and do what she needed to if someone would just prompt her. Even though he still thought of her as a nosy and annoying girl. He watched the wizard choose the weapon.

The twins each grabbed a short sword, Ron grabbed a hand gun, Harry got a long curved sword, and Hermione got a small set of knives. She then proceeded to shrink the tables of armor and the weapons. Nico nodded his thanks before he thought of something else he needed; the room quickly conjured it up for him- A back pack. He grabbed the back pack and shoved the now mini tables of stuff in.

"Okay, Fred, George, I am guessing you have already rigged all the traps, right?" he asked, deciding not to assume anything. The twins nodded. "Good, but we need something more, that new prank you guys have been working on, how close is it to being done?"

The twins looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. "Close," they finally said.

Nico sighed. "Could you get it done and have it set up within an hour?" he asked, a slight edge in his tone. The twins caught onto the edge, they sensed that Nico was far past wanting to play games, though they were slightly suspicious of Nico, ever since they had seen the crazy lady and her side kick they had been wary of him.

But they also knew that Nico had quite obviously traveled the road to battle before and knew it better than most should, therefore, he was the one most likely to listen to. They nodded solemnly.

"Good-" Nico was cut off when Hermione interrupted.

"Wait, you're going to try and win this war with a bunch of untrained teenagers and a couple pranks?" she asked critically.

Nico raised an eyebrow at her. "You got a better idea?" he asked a sarcastic tone in his voice. Hermione looked flustered for a second before she shook her head. "I thought not," Nico said, before continuing. "Now, Fred and George, get started on that prank. Hermione, I need you to come back with me and help the other kids get outfitted with armor and weapons. Harry, Ron I need you guys to stay here and see if you can find a way to get to the library from here. I need you to get me some school records. Got it?" Nico asked, his mind not paying attention to the here and now; it had already thought about that and was moving on to future plans. Harry frowned but nodded, Ron nodded as well, deciding to stick with his best-friend. "Okay then. You have your orders, so get to it." he said, grabbing Hermione and Shadow Traveling back to the Great Hall. Even before he arrived he could sense the chaos, he came out of a shadow in the corner and immediately ducked as a spell flew right where his head had been.

There was a loud banging on the door, and the door seemed about to give in. Students were arguing among themselves, mostly the other houses against the Slytherins and shooting spells at each other. The professors were trying to barricade the doors with spells and charms but it wasn't working. Some of the younger teens looked like they wished they had gotten on the train or had left earlier.

Hermione was hit with a orange looking spell, Nico didn't quite know what it was, but she froze up so he guessed it was 'stupefy'.

"Ennervate," he muttered, she unfroze and crouched down. The doors creaked loudly.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked nervously.

Nico thought for a moment before gesturing for her to stay where she was. He stepped out of the corner, his annoyance getting higher and higher at the immaturity of the wizards. He let a bit of his power show, first bringing a cold breeze and dousing all light from the Great Hall, covering any other source of light with his shadows. The hall went silent except for a few girly screams and the banging on the doors.

Nico smirked slightly, lighting the candles again, this time with Greek fire, the green light casting creepy shadows on every one. The students stood, stunned not sure what was going on, just knowing that the creepy speech-giver was controlling the situation. The word necromancer traveled quietly around the room.

"Idiots. You guys seem to think this war is not yours, you-" once again he was cut off as the doors finally busted open.

_**A/N hope you guys liked it, if you did please tell me in a review! Sorry if you didn't like it, (though if you didn't like it, why are you still reading?) I love you guys!**_

_**Stay Awesome!**_

_**Jesus Christ bless ya!**_


	14. Sorry,therewillbeanotherchaptersoonSorry

_**(Special note to beta at the bottom)**_

**Okay, I will be the first to say it... I'm a complete jerk. What, what was that I promised you guys, a chapter sooner than the one before. Well, erm, that didn't work... I'm sorry I'm really really sorry.**

**I'm not going to make an excuse because it's been like two frickin years since I've updated and there is no exceptions that would be understandable and reasonable for me not to have updated...**

**But I'm here now, and I am making the next chapter, have been for the last two years but just very slowly and I'm having a lot of trouble with putting everything together. So if someone is interested, I would love to have a writing partner or helper or whatever, so I am going to write out an application and if you're a good writer who thinks that helping me piece this puzzle together would be fun, leave it in the comments and I will message you.**

**To everybody who likes this story and is still around, Thank you so much, you honestly don't know how amazing it is to read what you have to say. I love you all!**

**Application:**

**How would you describe your writing style?**

**Are you very descriptive?**

**What genre do you like to write?**

**Fill in the blanks and answer the question.**

**You and your pet _ are trapped in a sea of serpents under the sky of lava boxed in by poison ivy and your most cherished friend is about to be strangled. You have one weapon and -1 chance of saving everyone. What do you do?**

**And that's all for now, I do have over ten pages of writing and an actual idea so hopefully with a some help, you will get the next chapter before the next two years have passed.**

_**(Hey how's it going? Um, I've been trying to send you a message, several but for some reason it never tells me if they're sent or not and you haven't replied so I'm really hoping that you just didn't receive them and you're not dead. If you are still here and haven't left because of not receiving word of anything... thank you so much, I'm sorry that I didn't try harder, like I told everybody at the top, I'm a jerk and I'm really sorry about that... so please message me if you see this and I will start trying some other way of contacting you...)**_


	15. Chapter 14 Part 1

**A/N Hello? Anybody there? **

**Uh, hi, I'm back with ½ of the promised chapter because there is no way I'm going to call what I've written so far just One chapter. Yeah, there's a lot, but here is the next part, so I hope you enjoy and such.**

**All the answered reviews are at the end of the chapter this time, and right after this is a special note to a friend, so if you don't want to read that, skip over the _italicized _and go to the normal print. So yeah, I hope you enjoy and sorry for all the pov changes.**

**Note for IamBehindYou123:**

_Hey... Uh, so yeah. It's been a while, if I havent already then you should soon be receiving an email from me, but I just wanted to say here that I'm really sorry, I've been a jerk and I really hope that I can mend this, and if not, well then I hope that you live life to the fullest extent you can reach, and if you ever need me again, I'll be there next time. I promise._

**P.O.V Harry.**

Harry squeezed through another narrow opening in the ever changing tunnel, hoping that they were going in vaguely the right direction, but they hadn't found an exit for longer than Harry was comfortable with.

"Hey Harry?" Ron asked, sounding hesitant, his voice almost muffled by the low ceiling and dust of the passage way

"Yeah Ron?" Harry replied, the passage way too narrow to even turn to face him.

"Uh, Why did you agree to help di Angelo after he made the speech, I mean, he's lied to us before, everything he's telling us now could be a lie. In fact, he could be just sending us all on fools errands to get us out of the way, or into a trap?! Or, I don't know, he just isn't able to be trusted, you saw the creepy people he fought, yet you're following this lunatic!" Ron had tried to talk quietly, but his voice escalated as he ranted, sorting out his jumbled thoughts and confusion about the whole thing.

Harry sighed, "That, is a very good question." He was quiet for a moment, he himself not completely sure that he knew what he'd been thinking. He'd been so caught up in Nico's words, that he hadn't thought so much as responded, yet it felt right. It felt right to follow Nico as much as calling Nico Voldemort's son felt wrong.

"I just, I don't know, got swept in the moment. I mean, he's said pretty much everything I always think. About how this problem shouldn't be all mine and with everybody else always thinking I'm lying about this stuff, like Voldemort coming back and such, it's just nice for some one to take my side..." Harry sighed again, ducking low as they came to a flight of stairs where the floor went down, but so did the ceiling. " I guess that probably isn't the right reason to follow him but... I just don't see another reasonable answer." Harry avoided the fact that he might have accidentally encouraged the whole school to follow a psychopath.

Harry could practically hear Ron's frown and he knew Hermoine would sigh, roll her eyes and shake her head disapprovingly at Harry's logic.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as his foot missed a step and gravity did nothing to stop him from face planting onto the rough floor. He glared at nothing imparticular, feeling frustrated – a feeling he'd almost gotten used to by now- Ron helped Harry up, a serious look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, Harry nodded,

"I'm fine. Now, where are we?" he asked, looking around him. They had gone through a tunnel they had found and had ended up, well, here.

A stooped room, full of what seemed like random gadgets and muggle supplies. Unmoving photographs, old vacuums, a box of eyeless dolls, and other stuff that was heaped up in piles. The room was dusty and filled with spiders, Harry took the lead, trying to pick his way between the heaps of old fashion dresses and rusty silver ware. Ron followed close behind, not really liking the creepy room. Harry frowned, noticing several poisonous looking spiders starting to crawl towards them. Harry quickened his pace as more spiders came toward him and Ron. Harry suddenly realized something that almost made him panic.

There seemed to be no door in the room. Five solid walls surrounded them, all blocked off with boxes and tall paintings leaning against the walls.

Harry spun around trying to see the way they had come in but it had disappeared. Ron was quickly catching up to his train of the thought, a small squeak of fright made its way out of his mouth as he also tried to find the exit.

"What d-do we do?" Ron asked, trying to keep his voice level.

Harry shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, he admitted. The lighting in the room started to stutter, the light flashing, getting dimmer and dimmer every flash, soon it flashed and didn't come back on. Harry whipped out his wand, not really enjoying the darkness coupled with the scuttling of spiders. "Lumos." Harry murmured lighting the tip of his wand, he shone his light around the room, wondering why the light had gone out. Ron grabbed Harry's sleeve in fright, stepping slightly behind him. Harry straightened trying to act brave, a sound on his right made him swing around. Harry and Ron screamed and scrambled back, knocking over several stacks of boxes and throwing the room into total disarray.

Eight huge eyes, clumped close together, stared back at the two boys from a dark corner. Harry heard long legs staring to skitter across the floor, sounding like some kind of giant spider, as the eight eyes moved closer, Harry saw that was exactly what it was. A huge, hairy spider. Harry felt no little amount of fear, the spider was almost totally visible,

"jnju hehks?" the spider suddenly spoke, Harry's jaw dropped, the monster spoke? Well, that was new.

"Uh, what?" Ron asked confused.

"Oh, mortal wizards..." the spider said switching its language to heavily accented English "Well not what I hoped, but you'll do." the spider said, it grinned at them with its razor sharp fangs, at least, Harry thought it was a grin.

"Stupefy." Harry yelled, the spell flew from his wand and hit the spider full on, the spider looked confused for a moment before she started laughing,

"you...wizards.." she gasped out between bursts of insane sounding laughter. "so ignorant." she finished, still chuckling. Harry frowned, getting mad, not really liking being so 'ignorant.' Nico had mentioned this several times, and putting two and two together, Harry realized the monsters would have to be taken down Nico's way. Harry pulled out his sword, it was long and curved and felt balanced in Harry's grip. The spider scuttled closer towards them, and Harry got a good look at the hideous beast, all eight eyes focused in him and Ron, its long legs hairy and sharp, it seemed to be getting ready to make its move .

"Now, now, its my turn." she cackled, a thick slightly gooey looking type string shot out from the shadows almost hitting Harry in the chest, luckily Harry managed to bring his sword up just in time to block the string which Harry realized was a huge string of web, he made a face but didn't have time to think about it as several more strands of web attacked him. Harry grimaced dropping to the ground and rolling, trying to think of how Nico did it when he was fighting. A strand of web hit his hand, pinning it to the floor.

"Mobiliarbus!" Ron's voice sounded as he used the spell to pick up a rather large picture frame and send it flying towards the freak spider. It hit the spider in the side, making the web she had started to shoot, go wide and miss her target. Harry was just surprised that he was still alive. He struggled to pull his hand from where it was stuck, while Ron kept using his spell to throw large objects at the spider. Harry finally succeeded but left a slight gash on his hand from the web. Harry made a face but didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He jumped up and tried to make sense of his position. Ron was holding his ground as he put the room in mayhem and the spider was filling the room with her web. Harry spun around again, looking for a way out, but once again failed at spotting the exit. Harry knew Ron couldn't hold off the spider forever.

Ϫ Ͼ Ϟ Ж

**P.O.V Nico.**

Time seemed to slow as the doors swung open wide, the resounding boom echoing through the room. Nico fell silent as he took in the monsters that filled the entrance and it felt like ages as he calculated everything, the types of monsters, the speed they were tumbling in at, the position of the professors who were nearest them and were in the most danger at the moment, along with the students who screamed and started running, though not nearly fast enough for Nico's liking, to the back of the room.

Nico scowled. He knew that he would probably die before he reached the age of twenty, of course, but it seemed like the fates had just decided to dump their buckets of bad luck into his life, honestly he didn't think even Percy had to deal with stuff like this, even with his own prophecy.

Nico was still for barely a second before he launched himself into action, shaking himself out of his whining and trying to gather his power, the strange bouncing between fast paced and boredom of the past few days had drained him, but he figured he could last a few more before he considered giving in. screams echoed around the room as the floor started cracking open and skeleton hands erupted from the earth.

"Help them." He said, shoving the back pack into Hermoine's arms and vaulting across the room just managing to tackle the monster in front who had been leaping for the professors. "Get back!" Nico yelled at the professors, frustrated that they were just frozen in shock and not at least running or shooting their worthless spells. He could already feel the adrenalin pumping, but there was nothing he could do to stop that.

Nico shoved his knife into the monsters chest, barely taking note that the thing was a medium sized werewolf, before he was back on his feet, positioned between the oncoming monster and the rest of the people in the room. He did his best to ignore his thoughts of panic, and just hoped that Hermoine would get at least some of the wizards ready while he held the monsters off.

The monsters had spread out evenly just inside the door, and there were more pushing to get in, but the front row seemed hesitant, as if shocked that their first man had been dispatched of so quickly. They only gave Nico a moment, but that was all he needed, the ground in front of them cracked open and even as the monsters charged, the skeletons had freed themselves from the ground and formed a defensive line, bending to Nico's will and destroying monsters as they came.

Nico joined the fray spinning, dodging, stabbing, and blocking blows using both his dagger and his sword, he cut his way through the monsters; he needed all his concentration just to keep up with the battle, so using other power at the moment was near impossible. He heard screams as he fought and tried to keep from thinking about them, but even as he turned another monster to dust his mind berated him. If only he had moved faster, or set up his plan as soon as he reached Hogwarts, or went straight to Voldemort, maybe he could have prevented this attack all together, he had to save these people. It was inevitable that some students would die, yet Nico hated himself for it.

The thoughts drove him into a rage, mad at anything and everything, giving him a blind eye towards pain and open ears to the students screams. His sword was barely a blur as he slashed at the monsters around him, teeth slashed at his armor and his cape was torn to shreds but Nico barely noticed.

His adrenaline spiked making his moves more brutal and less graceful, he regretted using his power the day before, he could have used it now. Nico was buried deep inside the monsters lines with a skeleton helping him by watching his back, though Nico kept a wide space as much as possible between any weak spot and the monsters. He started to fight his way back to the great hall.

The screams had increased slightly but Nico was surprised to hear less people yelling spells and more of the familiar sounds of clashing metal. The snarling hideous monsters never seemed to end, no matter how many he killed, five more seemed to take its place.

Sure Nico was used to this, but he hated it, it had been a while since he'd fought such a large group and his worry for the other people in the building was far too distracting for his taste.

Nico finally fought his way to the edge of the monsters, but the countless nicks and scratches had started to leek blood making him look like he'd paid a heavier price than he'd actually had.

As soon as he was out of the crowd he jumped back, taking a moment to catch his bearings.

The monsters numbers had decreased considerably but the students weren't doing much better, Nico saw several bodies laying unmoving, the furthest corner held a crowd of wounded with a few students doing their best to help them, other students, already outfitted in the armor were doing their best to hold the monsters off, and a few were succeeding, but too many were just relying on luck and whatever brawn they had to fight. The professors, Nico noted, looked ridiculous, a few of them were using spells to heal the students, and others were trying to fight, but it wasn't much better than what the teens were trying to do.

Nico didn't waste any more time before jumping back into the battle, this time, darting between students, doing his best to help them and give them a quick pointer on how to better use the weapon of their choice.

Nico didn't know how long the battle continued, it could have been hours or mere seconds before his concentration was cut apart again, when he stumbled over some one unmoving on the ground, his eyes flicked downward and his breath caught.

Neville lay on the ground, his eyes glazed over, barely a whimper escaping his lips. Nico didn't think for a moment, instinctively grabbing the pale faced boy and shadow traveling to the medical corner, checking over the boys wound. Just a glance showed the wound was bad and quite possibly fatal. Nico scowled, he wasn't used to this, not used to worrying about his fellow soldiers not knowing what to do, not being trained in battle, he wasn't used to being the one others depended on to make the decisions. A almost foreign pang of worry for the younger boy surprised Nico more than the attack had, maybe the other boy hadn't been a friend of his, but he had been one of the few Nico had noticed keep an open mind towards him without the usual suspicious glare he was used to.

He was back in the battle in an instant, his arms and clothes were soaked in blood, both his and others. He feinted to the right before dodging back, pivoting on his heel as he brought his sword down in a blurred arc killing the cyclops in front of him.

The Cyclops froze mid golden du_st __explosion, as did everything else. _

_A loud ticking filled the room and Nico suddenly felt like he was moving through molasses as his surroundings disappeared. Suddenly Nico was in a familiar setting, a mist flowed around him, and his surroundings were blurry like he was in a dream. Nico's sword was still in the same position as before, pointing almost straight out, and his breathe was labored. He lowered his sword slowly, but kept it ready to use. He felt shaky from the sudden change in pace, and a bit nauseous. His shakiness was eased about since the surroundings were fairly familiar. Nico had been summoned to this place several times by different gods, but the one he saw now surprised him more than most. _

_Aphrodite stood in a dress looking like it was straight out of an 'I Love Lucy' show made out of a black material with heart shaped sunglasses and bright red lipstick, looking bored as she surveyed him. _

"_My Lady, it's a pleasure." Nico greeted smoothly, masking any emotions that might somehow offend the wishy washy goddess. _

"_Di Angelo, a charmer as always." The goddess smirked at him. Nico kept a blank face, _

"_If you don't mind, would you please tell me why you summoned me?" he asked, the slight edge in his voice showing his annoyance at the goddess's careless manner. _

"_Oh, right…." The Aphrodite looked thoughtful for a moment "Now lets see… so I was talking with Hermes who kept going on about some faulty message that was sent to Hecate and then Zeus overheard and got all annoyed and it made a terribly large storm over South America but then Athena helped calm him down and-" _

_Nico felt like punching the goddess as she continued to bat around the point, _

"_The point?" Nico dared to cut her sentence off, his adrenaline from the battle was quickly draining, leaving him feeling exhausted and his worry for what was happening at Hogwarts was growing as the seconds passed. The goddess glared at him through her ridiculous shades, _

"_Well, if you must know," she started sounding miffed "Apparently Hecate was told that a person named 'Nico' it was supposed to be this one kid from the Apollo cabin, some girl called Nicole."_

_Nico stared at Aphrodite, not sure if he was in shock or just really annoyed at the mistake, though either one was a more than bit of understatement. _

"_Wait, you're saying I just wasted my time, getting attached and harassed and interrogated by wizards, got stuck with protecting bratty blondes, and diverting the monsters attention-just to find out that some one got someones name wrong?!" Nico was having a hard time keeping his voice level, and if the battle hadn't already been wearing on him, he might have exploded something around him. Aphrodite's eyes widened slightly at the anger in his voice, she hadn't thought that the young Son of Hades would get attached to the strange deluded magical people that she couldn't even remember the name of. But the matter was not a problem of hers so she brushed it aside, she knew demigods tended to get feelings mixed up in work and she just really didn't care either way. Aphrodite shrugged and nodded, _

"_Yeah, pretty much." She confirmed, "Oh, and your father said, since you won't be busy stuck here he wants you to track down a few souls for him." It took Nico a moment to put all the pieces together, the mental strength it took to lead a battle was wearing him down, he'd much rather be a consultant or a soldier in most cases involving a full blown battle. _

"_Wait, I'm not just leaving them all in the middle of a battle." Nico said, with a sureness he didn't really feel, after all, just leaving this battle sounded nice, relaxing even, he could practically smell the hot chocolate he could be relaxing with while watching a chick flick in some fancy hotel in a moment. Aphrodite frowned at him, _

"_Well, you really don't have much of a choice." She hissed, Nico shook his head, though he guessed he was crazy for passing this up, the wizards had weapons, they were strong...ish, they could last. He wished he could believe that. _

"_I'm sorry, My Lady, but I'm going back to finish this." He gritted out, he was not going to be responsible for the deaths of the whole school. _

"_I'm afraid the gods will not permit that." Aphrodite said checking her nails, as if she actually thought there would be a blemish on the perfectly done pedicure._

"_Well, then tell the gods, that if they didn't just ignore their creations and sit on their lazy bums all day eating ambrosia, then maybe they would've been able to stop this war in the first place. So if they're not going to save their children, then I will!" Nico snapped, he felt a physical effort not to cuss the gods out or threaten to torture them for the rest of eternity no matter how impossible that seemed, since the gods tended to take stuff like that personally and he'd be on the top of the 'Demigod/s To Kill' list of every god or goddess who heard him or at least higher on the list then he was now_

_He saw a flash of red behind Aphrodite's shades as she started to grow angry, Nico guessed he shouldn't be surprised, gods and goddess's got angry and offended easily. "Well, there was also the whole prophecy about you dying but you don't seem all that interested so I'll just go." She huffed with a glare that was mixed with a pout so she looked like a five year old about to throw a fit. _

_Nico froze, well, a prophecy was new. So maybe he was the next Percy after all. But if this was what it felt like to be Percy, Nico would gladly go back to just being Nico._

_For a moment his resolve fluttered after all, he had seen death and had no wish to live among it permanently. He was reminded of all he had, his sister and... well, maybe it was just his sister that really mattered to him, maybe the others wouldn't even realize that this time, he had truly left for good, he didn't know. But was staying with his sister more important than preventing a massacre of innocent people, or wizards, or whatever the half bloods liked to be called._

_Nico slowly shook his head, almost reluctantly, but he knew that he wouldn't have chosen any other way even if he had the world waiting for him back home, he wasn't one to run from a fight, or leave others to die just cause he got scared._

_He just hoped, stronger than he ever would admit, that some one besides his sister, would notice before the next time he was needed. Even if it was just Coach hedge or some random camp goer. _

"_Wrong answer." Aphrodite scowled at him. Nico knew she would get back at him for annoying her but at the moment, he didn't worry about that, instead he focused on the shadows, it was harder than normal but he used the last of his strength to shadow travel away from the enraged goddess and into the hallway outside the great hall. _

Time was still frozen, but it was resuming, and Nico took the moment that he had to survey the battle. He saw a fairly good size group of monsters waiting in the shadows of the hallway, he was disgusted the monsters were hiding out, letting the others take the brunt of the attack then they would swoop in and take the rewards the other monsters had fought for.

Nico scanned inside the great hall, many of the students were in small clusters, focusing on one monster per group, he noticed with some surprise that some one had thought to call in the messenger owls, flying felines of destruction were obviously helping the students with the monster population inside the great hall, the monsters forces were greatly diminished, but the student's hadn't gotten off lightly, the medic corner was the fullest and Nico noticed more than a few unrecognizable corpse's on the ground.

Nico could feel time speeding up but he was indecisive, his mind was now focused on the battle, and he just had to figure out how everything was going to end. The group in the hallway was a threat, but so were the widespread of monsters through the great hall, and Nico didn't know if he could spend that much energy without the help of ambrosia, which he didn't have at the moment.

Something lit up in the back of Nico's mind begging to be heard and Nico felt like smacking himself for not remembering. He hit the signal on his belt, hoping that the twins were done with what he'd asked, and that the alarm worked the way they'd planned, so that only the twins would receive the message.

Nico didn't waste another second, sprinting through the still resuming room, he was going at medium speed, slowed down by the grip of the time freeze, while everything else was in slow motion. He strained to go faster but he barely managed to launch himself into the largest group of monsters and students, sword first, when time snapped back into place. He landed on a centaur his sword plunging in where man met horse when everything started back up and the centaur exploded, leaving the student who had been fighting with it confused as to where his opponent had gone. Nico didn't hesitate, his blade already meeting that of an empousa and his dagger finding its mark in a tall weasel like creature.

Nico helped dispatch a few more monsters and a large snake like lizard before he heard the report of screeching outside the great hall. He smirked slightly, hoping that that was in fact, the twins handy work. Moments later Nico finished off the wolf like creature and turned, tired but ready to take on another, when he realized he had no opponents in the room left.

The students all looked traumatized but had figured out that they had no one else to fight and most had just sat down where they had stood. Nico saw the twins with unusually solemn faces standing in the now demolished doorway of the great hall. The only sounds in the room were the injured being taken for medical care, and Nico saw that the ones with more fatal wounds were being apperated away.

No one had yet dared to touch the dead.

Nico could feel the remainder of his strength draining away as he to sank to the floor, wishing for nothing more than a large chunk of ambrosia or bottle of nectar.

For a moment nobody bothered him, every one too shell shocked to even think about what came next, then Nico felt some one brush his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see a worried face Hermoine.

She looked a great deal more humble than the last time they had talked, mere hours ago.

Nico felt like he knew her question even before she asked it.

"We're sending the ones we cant heal to a medic center in hogsmeade, almost fifty students are in critical condition and several of the professors, we're doing our best to get them all their in time but …." She trailed off, not sure what else to say. Nico just looked up at her, feeling close to what could be called sympathy for the nosy girl.

"What now?" She finally asked hesitantly. Nico sighed and climbed to his feet, stretching out his aching muscles.

"Have the dead also apperated but take them somewhere where they can be prepared for burial without word getting out quite yet, a bunch of frantic parents are not going to help us right now. Next have the teachers get bedding in here without leaving, use your magic whatever then make sure everybody gets rest and rations…"

Hermoine frowned, "but the battles over, shouldn't they just go home?" Nico shook his head.

"No, Voldemort didn't show up, so this battle is not over." He said, his voice soft, Hermoine's worried expression grew darker,

"Harry and Ron aren't back…" she whispered, Nico nodded slightly,

"I figured, but don't worry, they'll make it." His voice didn't hold its usual conviction, but it seemed to reassure Hermoine enough that she nodded and walked away to spread word of his instructions. Not being questioned about who put him in charge was a nice change, Nico decided, but he still preferred to be lower in the command than the one in charge.

He surveyed the room, shaking off his fatigue for the moment, it wasn't the first time he'd been tired and if he did not have to us his powers too much, he could continue at least another day straight of fighting before he needed a nap.

Nico quickly took stock of his options, a little over half the student body was still able-bodied and less than half of that looked mentally stable, over half of that half were slytherin but Nico was not about to judge them for that, most the time good people were given a bad name for certain _colder _talents.

The medic corner was getting organized fairly quickly, the most critical kept disappearing with an older student or a professor, the less injured were being taken care of by the Hogwarts medic warden and Hermoine, but they weren't moving near fast enough for Nico's liking and all the others that could have helped with that were setting up a defense type of barrier that Nico assumed Hermoine had suggested. Everywhere Nico looked, students were either too busy or too shell shocked to notice that the medic center could use their help. Finally Nico's eyes landed on two figures that weren't busy. He strode over to the doorway.

"Hey," He greeted the twins trying not to cringe under their cold stares, hiding the fact that seeing their indifference hurt to see. "Did that, uhm, thing work?" He asked, doing nothing to lighten the atmosphere, this was war, not a time to make jokes.

Fred nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly.

George just looked away, avoiding Nico's eyes.

Nico nodded back, "Good. And did you get the other one set up?" he asked almost sure of the answer already.

George answered this time, "It is."

"Alright." Nico acknowledged the answer slowly, his mind already racing through the conversation and noting everything that he could, the fact that George's hand was hurt, probably because of some accident with the prank, yet he also looked guilty, so maybe the prank wasn't as helpful as Nico was hoping for. Yet Fred looked proud, as if the prank was all his own, perhaps he had added to it? His uniform was unusually dirty, so he'd probably gone through some unexpected tunnels to do it, since their were very few tunnels, unused enough to collect dust and dirt.

"Very well. I need you two over at the medic corner helping Hermoine and keep an eye on the other students, make sure nobody leaves the room without telling others where they're going, and if need be, start a buddy system." Nico ordered, in a tone that brooked no argument. The twins both straightened and nodded, Fred even giving him a mock salute with a unstable smirk, both had been trying to ignore the battle scene, but they weren't about to fight with Nico, seeing as they would most likely have been killed by then if he hadn't set up the prank before hand.

Nico acknowledged the salute with a nod, before continuing, "I have to get some stuff from my bag in the common rooms, I should be back soon, but if trouble beats me here just holler and I'll come running." He said then snapped them both a salute of his own, then he side stepped around them, not bothering with a goodbye, seeing as those things were nothing but sidetracking and procrastinating.

He stepped out, coughing slightly, the dust thick out here from the collapsed part of the rubble. Nico took a quick second to check the result of the prank, this one was set up far deadlier than the usual one, where some wizard might enchant a bucket of water to float by the ceiling and tip on command onto their friends head, this one was a carefully chosen assortment of large chunks of granite from a tunnel underneath Hogwarts as well as shrapnel that the he had gotten from the room. It had all been held up and camouflaged near the ceiling with the best spells the twins knew, and had done its job of squashing the monsters.

He frowned, he felt like he should be proud of the success of that certain prank but more than anything he felt weary, this battle shifted into another gear of pointless and Nico felt aloof, as if his guilt had finally pushed reality out of perspective. Nico turned away, trying to shake off the feeling, it made him nervous close to maybe scared? He wasn't sure. It had been awhile since he could tell fear from sadness.

"Nico! Wait!" The voice sounded as he was just disappearing from the range of sight of the big halls door. It was accompanied by the sound of running. Nico whirled, expecting the worse, only to see Hermoine and Luna dashing towards him with no other danger in sight. Nico relaxed slightly,and quickly sheathed the sword he hadn't realized he'd drawn in the moment of uncertainty.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously, taking time to actually look over the two, checking for wounds and assessing how much help they would be. Hermoine seemed relatively unharmed though she was running with a slight limp,but it was most likely a twist, seeing that it was nether swollen or bandaged. Luna fared slightly worse her hand was bandaged and she held her wand awkwardly in her left hand, unused to using it. Nico wondered offhandedly why she hadn't gone to the medic, but payed no mind to it.

"We need," She paused to drag in breath winded from the sprint,

"We want you to look for Harry and Ron." Luna told him from behind Hermoine, the airy tone of voice unnoticeable as if it had been slain along with everything else in the battle. Nico found himself wanting it back, it made Luna more, familiar, a sweet kind of innocent. Wow, did he just think that, Nico shook his head, obviously his sanity had been stolen, maybe Aphrodite had taken it in anger.

Nico frowned slightly, but he figured he couldn't go wrong with it so he nodded, breathing in deeply and closing his eyes for a moment, wary of going unguarded for even a minute, even with Hermoine and Luna there to help. But his energy was low, and he knew it would help him finish quicker if he could just focus...

Nico searched the shadows, running around Hogwarts in seconds, through the tunnels, up the stairs, anywhere he could find a shadows, but there was no one. He frowned again and searched for the boys life form, but it alluded him, as if a swirling wisp of smoke spread thin through the mountain air, there but so faint you could only just tell. Nico's eyes snapped open, Harry was dying, that was the only reason Nico wouldn't be able to pinpoint him, and Nico's sole mission was to prevent that from happening.

"Well, where is he?" Hermoine's voice was sharp with impatience and Nico knew she would not take the news kindly, but he couldn't help that, she should learn to be more relaxed, though Nico guessed he wasn't the best to judge in that area, seeing as he was the one to attack trick-or-treaters if they looked too real.

"I don't know." He breathed refusing to look at the girls as he turned sharply to continue his journey to his rooms, his mind now conscience of the absence of a certain green eyed boy-who-was-supposed-to-be-alive. He didn't get more than a few paces before the footsteps resumed and the anxious questions of Hermoine caught up with him.

"What do you mean? Where is he he? How can you tell whether he's alive or dead? Why did you send him away anyway? Why-"

"Hermoine, shut up." Nico snapped deeming only to glance back with a glare, though not ill-willed towards the girl as he had been, he could only stand so much.

Hermoine flinched back, "Demigod, remember? And I can't find his life signal, it doesn't mean he's necessarily dead, but it's not a good sign of him being alive." Nico softened his tone slightly a he spoke, knowing that this was one of Hermoine's friends he was talking about, and however annoying she was, no one deserved to hear that their best friend could be dead, especially after their first battle. Then again, Nico was in no hurry to give her false hope. Hermoine's shoulders sagged and she gave him a tight nod. Nico took this as his cue to escape, and quickly disappeared behind the next bend, double his pace now ignoring the strain it put on his sore muscles, he'd been in worse shape before. Nico just wished it got easier each time you were pushed this far.

Though he felt like he was only going at a moderate speed, to an outsider, he was sprinting up the stairs, around the bends of the memorized passage ways, following the in-lade map in his head towards his common rooms, where he could grab the rest of his ambrosia before he ran out of strength. So focused was Nico on getting his energy and power back that he didn't notice the flashing red life signals till he rounded the bend of the last hallway to see his old white haired antagonist known fondly as 'Douche' or 'Twat' or the somehow adopted name of 'Ferret' looking more than slightly scared as he was rattling off something that sounded suspiciously like orders to a group of seven or eight monsters, made up of three demons, two ogres that were slightly on the small side, yet still bigger than Hagrid, two larger than life cobras, and his old friend the Hydra.

"Well isn't this just a perfect reunion." He muttered.

**P.O.V Hermoine.**

Hermoine watched in a numb silence as Nico sprinted away, almost expecting some sort of dust trail behind him like the ones in cartoons cause he was going so fast.

""Not now." Luna broke in, her voice firm, Hermoine looked up at her despairingly "But," she objected weakly, wanting to protest that she had every reason and right to freak out right now. Luna just shook her head, "You freak out and the opportunity to search for Ron and harry leaves, so you have to save it for later, right now, I think we have a map to fetch."" Luna asked as if the answer should already be obvious.

Hermoine frowned, she hadn't yet gotten her train of thought that far, and she was more than a little surprised to see that Luna had, though they had never been really good friends, Hermoine had heard enough to think Luna was just another ditzy blonde, but maybe rumors weren't always true...

**P.O.V Ron.**

Ron was not okay with this. He didn't do spiders, he didn't do fighting, he did mind games and strategy, not this 'keep the giant creepy hairy disgusting spider away from the web cocooned harry.'

"Um, you're ugly and uh... so is your sewing." He yelled, trying to remember what he'd read about the Arachnid, surely he'd heard something from Hermoine, something about sewing and spiders, yeah, that was the same day he'd ate the soup and got incredibly sick- as did everyone else who had partaken of the dish due to a little gift from the twins.

"Sewing?!" the screechy voice emerged from the spider, sounding even angrier than before,_ 'so maybe this wasn't the same sewing spider,'_ Ron thought dismayed.

"Humans sew! farmers sow! little girls sew! I weave you uncultured peasant!" the Arachnid shot another gooey string in the quickly becoming inescapable web of string, which Ron just manage to knock away with a spell-lifted well-aimed flying box.

Okay, so he had a better memory than he thought, and Hermoine said he was imbecile, well look at him now, he thought smugly before getting gut punched with a web thrown headless doll.

"You're work isn't worthy to be called weaving." He tried the trash talk thing again as he shot spells to blow up the little spiders advancing on the trapped Harry, and a few more well aimed objects at the large arachnid.

This seemed to make the spider even worse than before, but it also seemed to help, seeing as the angrier she got, the more her web was shot recklessly and less likely to hit a scrawny target like Ron. Said scrawny target was filled up with a longing to have his said cocooned friends help in this. But harry had been put out of the fight no more than ten minutes into the fight seeing as neither boy had any knowledge to fight the spider, they'd been easier prey ten minutes ago. Ron barely managed to dodge another gooey string before he heard the Arachnid speaking.

"Your one to talk, you halfwit, you and that pesky family of yours, bunch of sissies you all are!" The spider screeched, and Ron could practically feel the spiders contempt. Ron felt his nerves grate at the mere voice and his anger arise immediately in a urge to defend his family.

"You take that back." He growled redoubling his efforts to cause the spider pain. For several minutes it went on, both parties swapping insults and doing their best to cause one another physical pain until Ron slipped up.

Out of breath and panting he, quite literally, slipped on a stack of old looking newspaper and tumbled down, smacking his shoulder on a triangular shaped, wooden arm chair. Pain shot through his arm and he dropped his wand, letting it clatter to the floor. A haze of pain racked his brain and he did his best to grapple with it and pull his mortal weapon but the arachnid had seen her chance and she took full advantage, and Ron soon found himself as cocooned in web, which wasn't as sticky as it was clammy, and made Ron shudder.

No more than a minute was past before the room had lapsed intro silence, Ron's insults muffled by web and the arachnid stood, eerily silent, a large grin eating her face.

"Well, that was tedious." She said with a victorious smirk as she got uncomfortably close to the cocooned Ron, "Honestly, I was beginning to think I would have to use a stronger mist to defeat you." She laughed, and their surroundings started to swim until they had melted away to show that they were in a hallway, somewhere near the slitheryn common rooms Ron was certain, he tried to scream, but only a muffled squeak came from within the web. The arachnid laughed mockingly at his attempt but just started to frickin levitate them which only made Ron (not to mention harry) start freaking out, "Now come along dearies, I have a leader who would love to see you two again."

**P.O.V Hermoine.**

To say Hermoine was overflowing with emotions was an understatement.

She was worried/scared/annoyed/traumatized/nervous/irritated/concerned and literally anything not positive.

She had been a first responder in the battle, well, at least she did something besides scream after she got over the sickening wave of horror. Luna had been the closest to her that didn't seem frozen stiff from fear, and even seemed more down-to-earth than Hermoine had ever seen her before. It had taken only a minute for Hermoine to arrange a plan with Luna, her brain flying quicker than her mouth as she figured out their next step. She'd had Luna set up an armor station on the far side of the room than Hermoine practically flew around the room, grabbing the people that she knew were more sensible and most likely able to help, rallying them and pointing them to the weapons area where they could find something that actually worked against the monsters.

It had been her idea to call in the owls as well, maybe they were just used for mail, but they were also serious birds of prey and could help, she was sure of it. After she had done what she could, pointing as many as possible to the weapons, and seeing students already getting hurt, (and doing her best not to freak out and break down at the sight of seeing a defenseless young wizard getting clawed down by some deformed monster, and not being able to help.) then quickly instructing the students that did not seem as able bodied, to set up a medical station and start doing their best to grab those already hurt and get them away from the monsters. She joined the fight herself, glad that she was not completely ignorant on the general use of muggle weapons. She hadn't chosen randomly, she'd always had morbid fascination with knives and sharp objects, but had never bothered to entertain it.

When the battle was finally over Hermoine was exhausted and she would give anyth- well, maybe not anything, but very nearly anything to forget what she just experienced.

Nico looked no better but he didn't look as traumatized as Hermoine felt and it suddenly hit her, he went through this before, probably more than once Her tired mind started whirring to life as she simply looked at him, he was covered in blood and monster dust, did he grow up like this? What must his home been like for him to look so...resigned, to this? What about his family? Was that the thing about his sister? Had he seen her torn up like she'd seen her fellow students?

She was much more gentle when she spoke to him again, almost pitying him, though the fact that he could see the bodies littering the ground around him and didn't flinch, well, not much anyway, rubbed her the wrong way, making her hate and feel sorry for him at the same time.

Nico barely seemed to see her when they talked and she was soon off, spreading word of his instructions, casting only a glance at him as she saw him head towards the entrance. But she found it hard to even do that, her mind frantically working to grab her attention, wanting to focus on Ron and harry, hoping that they were alright, and that, somehow Nico was wrong, that this was over and Voldemort would just have a stupid heart attack and die already.

It wasn't long before Hermoine had the instructions passing from one wizard to the next. The sudden appearance of Luna beside her did not help her frazzled nerves, the girl seemed to appear silently, much like a current dark haired, demigod..? that she knew. Yes, she had noticed the strange, yet rather frequent interactions of the two.

"So, are we going after them?" Luna asked, looking at Hermoine expectantly, for a moment Hermoine felt like she _should _be at least a little curious as to why Luna knew her thoughts, or even how she knew exactly what Luna was talking about, but she didn't, no surprise, nothing.

She nodded, "Yeah."

Luna smiled, "Well, then, our information source is currently walking away, we might want to run."

Hermoine nodded slowly but faltered, "But," she gestured to the room of students, and not-so-helpful-anymore professors.

"Don't worry, Nico's got the twins on it." Luna said, and if this day was anywhere near normal, Hermoine would probably have asked if the twins were the right choice, but this wasn't, so she didn't. Instead she turned, and they ran.

Nico was a fair distance from them and Hermoine knew that she would never be able to explain where the sudden strength to sprint towards him came from, but before she knew it they were near enough to touch and her mouth was running ahead of her, talking some nonsense that her mind hadn't even come up with before she could stop it. Or maybe her mind had come up with it and Hermoine just wasn't paying enough attention, she wasn't sure.

Unfortunately her lunges failed her before she could create a sentence and she had to pause and drag in a breath, Luna helpfully told Nico plainly what they needed. Hermoine was trying to focus on Nico's words, she really was, but her mind was overloaded and she couldn't understand his explanation, questions flowing before she could stop them. She saw a flash of anger in Nico's eyes as he turned, obviously frustrated, and Hermoine was sure it was illegal to look that scary when you're only fifteen. But she would deal with it since he gave her a longer explanation that her mind could absorb and as he sprinted away from them the emotions hit.

Her shoulders sagged, and she knew she was words away from giving up.

Luna stepped closer to her, "Not now." she said, her voice firm.

Hermoine looked up at her despairingly "But," she objected weakly, wanting to protest that she had every reason and right to freak out right now.

Luna just shook her head, "You freak out and the opportunity to search for Ron and harry leaves, so you have to save it for later, right now, I think we have a map to fetch." She said and Hermoine slowly accepted the fact that she was right, beginning now to see why Luna was in Ravenclaw.

**P.O.V Harry.**

Harry wasn't religious by anybody's standards, but he would pay good money to be right now.

Even so, he was still praying to any deity that would have him for some kind of miracle, anything just simple time travel or even a sudden appearance from a certain Son of Death would suffice.

Harry glanced at Ron, he'd been not just a little surprised at how long his friend had held off the spider, even if he was just delaying the inevitable. And Harry hadn't done even that much, he had been tied up most of the time and his past and current efforts to formulate some kind of plan to help them run or at least buy them a little bit more time, were turning out to be complete and utter junk.

His mind kept drawing a blank, he no longer had his weapons, his wand had been under some old crate earlier during the illusion, but now Harry honestly didn't know where it had gone now that whatever magic the spidey witch had used was gone.

And on top of that, all efforts to telepathically communicate with Ron were turning out to be futile, cause his friend was obviously trying to stay deep in thought. Ron was wearing his thoughtful look, the one he got when he actually tried to figure out his homework, or whether Nico was a spy, or when his food tasted particularly good. He didn't meet Harry's gaze, proving that Harry's telepathic command to 'look up!' wasn't happening anytime soon.

Harry held in a muffled groan of frustration, wriggling once more in his bonds, the fear of falling from his levitating and currently moving position had dispelled under the frantic urge to get away. This was not going to turn out well, Harry just knew, he could feel something coming, like seeing a thunderstorm on the horizon, or the feeling of your pending demise. And maybe, Harry would think afterwords, he and Ron did share a certain kind of mind telepathy, for no longer than it took for Harry's dread of what was to come filled him then Ron let out an ear piercing scream, holding nothing back as he started to struggle, looking like he'd figured it out that it was die here or die in humiliation for him and he wasn't gonna give in quite yet.

At first the spidey witch seemed to pay no attention to Ron as he continued his tantrum, but as he started to break through her thread and scream his voice away, she grew angry, annoyed and impatient. She turned towards them and the moving stopped, which Harry was thankful for, he probably would've started feeling motion sickness if he'd continued like that.

"Stop it, ignorant peasant, or I'll slice your neck myself, the master does not need _**both**_ of you." She hissed,

"Why should I listen to a rodent?!" Ron demanded, red faced from screaming and not caring if his words were the right choice or not, maybe his parents sending him to a muggle school would've been a good idea.

The arachne looked eerily calm and he stepped forward slowly, "Like I said," She hissed lowly, "They don't need _**both **_of you." She took another step closer to Ron who had all but stopped struggling, her gaze coming close to paralyzing him on the spot. But Harry screamed, starting his own attempts to escape, his friends life was on the line more than ever and he had to do something.

The spider was momentarily distracted, her concentration suddenly split between the two struggling life forms, no longer complacent. It took her a minute to pull herself back together and she smirked, seeing her prey still firmly trapped and immobile, with looks of desperation as they made their weak, wizardly attempts to escape her web.

She tsk'ed, baring her teeth in a smirk as she lifted a barbed leg, and stretching it out toward Ron, his face filled with terror as the hard edge pressed delicately against the vulnerable skin at his neck.

"Bye bye." the spider cackled, and then the wall to their left blew up.

**A/N.**

**...And there it is.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that, I'm sorry for yet another cliff hanger.**

**I really do hope this was worth at least a little bit of the wait and I want to say Thank you so much to every one that reviewed, it was always an encouragement to read and made me itch to give you guys something.**

**I will be watching the Harry Potter movies (finally) sometime soon so that should make me get the next chapter out sometime in the near future (hopefully).**

**Superwaver:**

**Actually, the mistake was simply a coincidence, I didn't know they were called nargles, and while I'm in love with Rangers Apprentice, I didn't make the connection until you pointed it out, sooo Thanks, I'm just gonna say it was on purpose now lol. :D**

**Catlover:**

**I'm sorry... I hope you're still here ^-^**

**Magmia Flare:**

**Aw, thanks lovely, I got really happy when I read your review.**

**I hope this chapter was even a little worth it...**

**Dione:**

**Thank you for reviewing, and reviewing, and reviewing...and reviewing. XD it was really cool to come and see all those reviews, I hope you're still enjoying the story.**

**General E:**

**Thank you captain obvious.**

**(Sorry.)**

**WanderingWatermelon:**

**(Fantastic name btw)**

**Yes I am, here's your next real chapter.**

**I KNOW I'M LATE:**

**Thank You sooo much, I love long reviews, just asdfjgkd! XD Sorry, anyway, *spoiler* Percy and annabeth will not be joining Nico, sorry, I just feel like this is his mission and his chance to kind of make his own name for himself, y'know?**

**Love the quotes, and thanks for the cookies! They were delicious...**

"**Guest:**

**Nice cliffhanger! Hope it isn't the end"**

**lol, well wouldn't that be the worst ending there, just a yup. That's it, everyone died, you can go home now. Bye! XD**

**Scipio777:**

**Thanks, funfact, you actually gave me an idea that really helped get this chapter moving towards a conclusion point.**

**Hailey Face:**

**I really hope you're still here, because I'd hate to know you lived the rest of your life empty and devoid of emotion just from my story...**

**Lukas Le Stelle:**

**Yes, they probably would, but I'm evil, and Nico is not one to call for help, from what I've seen...**

**The Amber Author:**

**Well, I have this theory that they can't use things with wifi and such, because then it lets off signals to satellites and stuff, but if it isn't using wifi, then I feel like it would be the same as using cars and blenders. Using machines is fine as long as it isn't hooked to wifi. If that makes sense...**

**Pjo Fan:**

**Thanks, I felt he was a little ooc, but I'm glad to know I've been keeping him on track.**

**Jumping jolly jellybeans:**

**That. That right there is epic. I'm so glad I can write well enough for you to enjoy it.**

**LavaBolt:**

**Okay, Okay, here you go, I hope you like it, even if it was a long wait and stuff...**

**THANKS YOU:**

**You are very welcome :)**

**Krosem:**

**Well, then, thank you so much for taking the time to review, I understand, and I appreciate it so so much.**

**And again, to everyone who reviewed, Thank you, I love you, I promise.**

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter in a review, or just tell me whatever :)**

**Btw, anybody here in love with steampunk fashion or Dalton Rappattoni?**


End file.
